The decisions we make
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: It has been 4 years since the war ended. The Weasleys have struggled to accept Fred's death but have returned to a semblance of normalcy, several decisions were made by everyone involved but will Hermione's decision to confront Ron on a stormy night change everything? MY 1ST FANFIC. REALLY NERVOUS TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS! NOT REALLY SURE HOW TO RATE JUST YET. :)
1. PROLOGUE

**This is my first fanfic, I never really intended to make one when I started here on ffnet but I couldn't get this story out of my head so I decided to write it down, I'm sorry if it isn't nice, I just needed to get this out of my head.**

**I'm a bit (actually a lot) terrified to ask for reviews or any reaction to this story since I'm really not a writer. I'm more of a reader, if you know what I mean. :)**

**anyway, here goes nothing!**

**I almost forgot my disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Friday, July 29 2003

5:00pm

It has been more than four years since the second wizarding war ended. Life was seeping back into a stage of normalcy in the wizarding world unknown to muggles. The golden trio and the Weasley family have slowly begun to put some semblance of normalcy into their lives, getting back into old routines. After the loss of Fred, it was very difficult for the family to move on but with the help of Harry and Hermione, they were able to move on with their lives and were much closer than ever.

It was precisely that reason why the whole Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione were at a cabin in the mountains of Scotland for the weekend of Harry's 21st birthday. After the war, the golden trio was offered a chance to become aurors and while, Harry and Ron accepted the offer, Hermione did not, accepting instead an offer to be admitted early to Merlin University for college. Of course this came as no shock to everyone who knew Hermione as she was clearly at the top of her class with OWLs that were almost as perfect as Merlin himself. Today Harry and Ron are now the Ministry's top Aurors and Hermione just graduated from university with a medical degree, she is now a Medical Healer, a first in the wizarding world, she is now able to practice healing in the magical world and practice medicine in the muggle world.

Of course with their careers as bright as they should be, their lives were also on par. Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married after Ginny's tour with the Holyhead Harpies. Bill and Fleur are still happily married and inlove with their children Victoire and Dominique who were 3 and 1 years old respectively, Charlie still loved dragons and was still single, George is now married to Angelina Johnson and is pregnant with their first child, a son that they would be naming after Fred. Ron and Hermione have been together since they won the war but have not been able to move forward, they were still a bickering and arguing couple, they would always break up and get back together.

It was that afternoon when Hermione decided to take a drive down to town to pick up a present she had bought for Harry for his birthday dinner on Sunday. There was a small town just below the mountain they were at but since it was a muggle town, they decided to stay as far away from it since they had 2 children with them that were starting to show their magic, hence accidental magic was starting to become a regular occurrence and happens at any time varying from a disappearing tea cup to changing their outfits out of the blue to accidentally create bubbles in animal forms that make animal sounds. Basically, it was something they couldn't risk a muggle to see.

Hermione didn't bother apparating anywhere near the outskirts of the small town because her parents recently got her a car for her graduation, much to Mr. Weasely's delight when Hermione first drove her car to the Burrow.

It was at least a 2 hour drive from their cabin to the small town so Hermione had dragged Ron with her regardless of his complaining about missing the start of dinner but when Hermione told him he could drive going to town, he agreed, Hermione had always known Ron had a soft spot for cars just like his father.

They were about 20 minutes into their drive to town when Hermione suddenly broke the silence enveloping them "I know about her, you know." Hermione began, Ron looked at her, questioningly at first and then his face started to become a bit guarded "what are you talking about?" he said looking back on the road, it was starting to rain and thus, the skies were beginning to get darker.

Hermione leaned back on her seat, trying her best to keep her emotions to a minimum and continued on "Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean Ron, I've known about you and Lavender for about 6 months now, you two have been sneaking around since new year's." Ron looked nervous, torn between deciding whether or not to tell the truth or to keep denying it.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hermione had known the truth since Ron decided not to show up to her parents New Year's eve dinner which they had done as a tradition instead opting to visit his brother Charlie in Romania as he claimed his older brother couldn't come home for the New Years, at least that's what he had told her. 3 days after New Year, Hermione sent Charlie a note thanking him for taking care of Ron during his stay in Romania (since Ron said he and Charlie bonded really well over his visit) and told him that she hoped he could come visit soon since everyone has missed him. To say she was surprised when she received a reply from Charlie saying that while he would be visiting soon, he had not spent the New year with Ron in Romania, in fact he didn't even know that Ron was in Romania._

_Hermione and Ron had not been able to talk about it though because at that moment, Hermione was pretty swamped with several medical research journals as she was about to take her exam to become a medical healer and Ron had been away on Auror duties with Harry. After 2months however, Hermione was having lunch with her school mate from medical school at a muggle restaurant just across the leaky cauldron when she heard a familiar voice._

_"Its been so long Emilia! I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks!" said the familiarly irritating voice_

_"I know Lav! I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm finally marrying the love of my life!" Emilia began "speaking of, you better bring a date Lav! I can't have my maid of honor going to my wedding without one! I don't have time to set you up with someone as of now!"_

_Both girls laughed, then Lavender said "don't worry about me my dear cousin, I have someone in mind, of course that is if he agrees-" "No, no, no not him again Lav! Its been two months and clearly he still hasn't broken up with his girlfriend! I think its safe to say he's only after you for the shag!" Emilia said, cutting of what Lavender had to say. "I know he hasn't its not his fault that everyone seems to think they belong together! Ron said he wanted to end it but couldn't cause he didn't know what to stress Hermione out even more! She's studying to become medical healer and the exams for those are really hard! He said as soon as she passes, he'd end it!"_

_Hermione heard Emilia snort and said "fine, but believe me, if another 2 months time he hasn't broken up with her, don't come running to me complaining and crying."_

_The conversation ended there as they were approached by a waitress and taken to their seat. Hermione sat there frozen, 'so its true' she thought 'Ron has been seeing Lavender'. Hermione stood up and quickly left, leaving her friend at the table after making up an excuse and leaving her share of the bill on the table._

"The thing is Ron, I'm not mad, I mean I was but not anymore. I think I was pretty hurt you would cheat on me and lie to me but I think its time to admit that we're both just too different. I think its best if we end this." Hermione said unable to look at Ron, the guarded look he had on his face started to melt and relief soon replaced it. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for Lav and I to happen, and when we did, I tried to stop it but I couldn't, I didn't know why but I just couldn't stop. I didn't know how to tell you at the time, I really tried to make us work, hoping that if I tried harder maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time ending it with her, I just couldn't do it though." Ron said looking at Hermione briefly then looking back on the road "I really did want to tell you Mione, I'm really sorry I lied and cheated, I knew I was a lousy boyfriend to you." He said "Its okay Ronald, guess we could just go back to being friends, I think all this time that's all we should have ever been, I mean I do love you Ronald but I don't think it was ever the way Harry loves Ginny." Hermione started "Yeah, I guess you're right with that one Mione." Ron agreed then continued "Mione, can I be honest with you? I mean seeing as this is the first time we've actually been honest with each other in a long time" Ron asked, Hermione looked at him and smiled "sure go ahead" She said "Well," Ron began "now that you know about Lav and I, is it okay if I take her to Harry and Ginny's as my date?" he asked, with a hopeful expression on his face.

Hermione didn't know how she felt, first she was relieved and happy that Ron has been taking this conversation well. She thought he might deny it at first but he surprisingly owned up to his mistakes and even apologized! But then he brought up Harry and Ginny's wedding; she didn't know how she would feel seeing Lav and Ron together just yet but seeing as the wedding wouldn't be happening any time soon, she supposed she could deal with it, besides, she really wanted to take someone else too so she contemplated on whether she should start the next item on her agenda with Ronald tonight.

"Of course Ronald, I think after everything we've been through we deserve to be with the ones we truly love and care about" She started, deciding that it was probably now or never, she'd rather have this conversation now that they are completely alone rather than have anyone over hearing them, "The truth is I haven't been exactly honest with you either" Hermione continued, she was starting to feel very anxious as she saw the look on Ron's face start to become curious "Oh? Well, I don't suppose its as bad as what I did, go on" said Ron "I met someone too, I've known him for a while but we only got along while on medical school" Hermione said, the look on Ron's face turned to shock and she could see he was trying his best not to be angry "really?" he asked, "yes, he asked for my help with something and after I had agreed we got to know each other more. We've been friends ever since but recently something's changed and I really don't want to do what you did to me to you." She said, hoping that she hadn't pushed Ron too much, she knew he was a bit too emotional for his own good and that even if he was the first one who made a mistake, he would definitely lash out once he found out who she was talking about.

"Well, you were always the bigger person between us two, Mione" Ron said "so who is this guy?" Ron asked, Hermione knew that Ron would lose it if he found out who she was seeing but that thought didn't occur to her as she said his name "Its Draco" she said,the look on Ron's face was enough to make her realize that her luck with Ron's temper had ended as his eyes widened and his face redden with the anger he had clearly tried to suppress.

"What?! Did I hear you right Hermione or did I just hear you say Malfoy is the guy you're currently seeing?!" Ron exploded. Hermione knew that they were back to the old habit of exploding in each others faces so she did her best to keep calm and let Ron's emotions pass.

"You heard right Ron, Draco and I have been friends for a while now, we just didn't feel the need to let everyone know cause we knew everyone would probably react the way you did. But now that our feelings for one another have changed, we can't fight it anymore." Hermione said.

"Did he do something to you Mione?" Ron asked, shocked and angry that his best friend would mention that name alongside the word friend "You can tell me, surely you haven't forgotten what he's done to you back in school?! What he's done to all of us! Its because of him and his death eater family that my brother is not here with us, celebrating Harry's birthday and its because of him and his kind that none of the people we love are going to celebrate Harry and Ginny's wedding with us!" Ron screamed, Hermione didn't know if he was screaming because the noise from the rainfall had gotten stronger and heavier or if it was because he was just absolutely livid with what she had just said.

After the war, the Weasley family had a difficult time moving on after losing Fred, Mr. Weasely would stare at the family watch for hours hoping to see Fred's face move, Mrs. Weasely would cook all of Fred's favorite dishes and keep herself busy by doing household chores the whole day but when dinner came and Fred never came home for dinner with George and the rest of her children, she would lock herself up in Fred and George's old room (since Fred and George started their business, they moved out and lived together above their store) and cry all of her pain and longing, Ginny distracted her self with quidditch practice, George did his best to keep the business up but after work, once the shop closes, he would hole up in the pad he shared with Fred and cry for the brother he had lost, eventually it took its toll and his grief started to hurt the business, that's when Ron decided to help out. Ron never showed any of his grief to anyone, everyone was surprised when it was Ron who had kept it all together, comforting his mother, taking care of his father, making sure Ginny didn't burn herself tired with too much quidditch practice and helping George out with the business. He even started holding family dinners every Friday night even if he couldn't really cook, he tried his best to get some normalcy back into their lives, he was probably the only one who's happiness lasted when Bill and Fleur announced their pregnancy, he would often visit and make sure Fleur and Bill were okay living in Shell cottage alone.

But deep inside, Ronald was angry. He was hurt and was saddened with what the war had done to his family. He not only lost his brother in the war but he lost the happiness his family always seemed to have. He needed someone to blame for everything. After the war, most death eaters were sent to Azkaban, a few of them having gotten the kiss, but somehow the Malfoys were able to avoid Azkaban all together and were only sentenced to 4 years of imprisonment and no use of magic. But what really infuriated him the most was that Draco was able to walk a free man after his hearing had proved that he was being controlled by Voldemort through the imperious curse and was forced to become a death eater against his will. Ron never forgave the Malfoys for everything he, his friends and his family had suffered, therefore he directed his anger towards their family, most especially Draco.

Hermione stared at Ron, carefully thinking of how she would word her next thoughts "No Ron, I haven't forgotten, but its been 3 years and even I never thought we'd get on well, let alone be civil with one another" she began "besides, it has been proven that while Draco has been a git to us during school, he never really wanted any part of the war! I forgave him for the things he's done to me during Hogwarts because I want to move on, move past that awful phase of my life and I can't do that if I don't learn to forgive!" Hermione stated, feeling like she had to defend her actions.

Ron couldn't control his anger any longer "have you forgotten what he's done to my family Mione?! His family is the reason we're a mess! My brother is gone because of his family!" Ron was driving faster now, unconscious of how fast they had been going. "No one knew who caused the wall to collapse Ron, it wasn't any of the Malfoys seeing as Lucuis and Narcissa were with Voldemort thus, placing them in the forbidden forest and Malfoy was with the rest of the Slytherins in the Dungeon" Hermione said.

Ron was about livid, he couldn't believe Hermione was defending the Malfoys! "Yeah well, A deather eater blew up that wall and they may as well have done it seeing as they were at the top of that whole Death Eater list!- RON STOP!" Ron was about to add more but he heard Hermione Scream, cutting him off, and the next thing he knew, they were flying off, no falling off the side of a bridge.

* * *

**UPDATE AS OF: 07/15/2013**

**HELLO! I DECIDED TO CHANGE SOME OF THE DETAILS HERE IN THE PROLOGUE AS I REALIZED THAT THERE WERE SOME INCONSISTENCIES WITH THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, ITS NOT MUCH AND I GUESS NEW READERS WON'T NOTICE IT ANYMORE BUT IN CASE ANYONE DECIDES TO RE-READ THIS AND NOTICE THAT THERE ARE SOME INCONSISTENCIES WITH THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, I FIXED IT ALREADY! YAAY! :)**

**XX**

**HEYANTOINETTE**


	2. Chapter 1: THE FALL

**CHAPTER 1: THE FALL**

Ron and Hermione were panicking, they had drove off the bridge just 30 minutes away from the town, they were too busy arguing to notice that they had approached the bridge that was under renovation and had not noticed that they were in the wrong lane. They were lucky to be able to get out of the car fast, but they soon realized that with the rain, pouring as heavy as it is, the current of the water in the river was very strong.

"Hermione!" Ron Screamed, the panic in his voice growing stronger. But he had to look for Hermione; he had to stay strong.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, praying that he could hear her despite the strong sounds of the rain and the current moving against her.

Ron had heard her, although it was faint, he knew it was Hermione; he looked for the source of the sound, hoping that he would see her despite the darkness surrounding them. The current was strong, but luckily he as able to grab hold of a rock and was able to hold on to it while he searched for Hermione.

"Ron, Help me!" Hermione screamed and screamed. She had tried to look for something to grab hold on to until she realized she was being pushed into the center of the raging river. She had tried to get her wand but realized that it was no longer with her. It must have gotten lost in the fall, she assumed, panic starting to take hold of her entire being, she knew that if she couldn't grab hold of anything she would most probably drown.

Ron searched and searched; he heard her screaming his name, asking him to help him. He was panicking now, He had tried to reach for his wand in his back pocket but terror filled him as soon as he realized that his wand was not there.

"Hermione! Where are you?! I can't see you! Swim to the right if you can Mione! There are rocks to get hold of! I'll get you as soon as this is all over! Swim to the right!" Ron shouted repeatedly, hoping Hermione had heard him. He felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything to help her, he couldn't see her therefore he couldn't just grab her and help her. If he let go of the rock now, the current of the river would take him as well and he might never be able to find her. All he could hope for was that Hermione had heard him and was doing exactly what he had instructed.

Hermione heard him, and as much as she had tried to do what he said, the current of the river was too strong for her to take on, she tried and tried but soon, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and all she could think of was that she was going to drown and how she could not longer hear Ron's voice and then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 2: THE MORNING AFTER THE STORM

**So here's chapter 2! I'm really nervous putting this up as I just finished it now but I hope anyone reading this could understand what I was trying to envision. My mind is a bit jumbled right now andI can't for the life of me remember the correct spelling of WEASELY! or is it WEASLEY?**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**JK OWNS EVERYTHING HP, I AM JUST A FAN. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE MORNING AFTER THE STORM**

July 30, 2003

7:00AM

Dr. Andrew Dawson was having his morning tea at the back porch of his house. There was a terrible storm that hit last night, affecting 5 towns that were several miles away from each other, his garden was destroyed; the rain having drowned the flowers and the bushes he had planted last year bent from the gust of the winds last night.

He 'tsk'ed as he realized the damage last night storm had done to his property. Walking down the pathway in his garden to check on the damage near the riverbank behind his house, he was startled at what he saw.

A woman unconsciously draped over a root of a tree that was a little bit uprooted by last night's storm, Dr. Dawson froze, unable to decide whether or not this woman is still alive or had drowned in last night's storm, however upon noticing the woman's whole attire, he noticed that there was quite a lot of blood stain at the neck of the woman. Seeing that she was hurt, he quickly unfroze and his medical skills kicked in.

He went over to the woman as fast as he could to check if she was still breathing, sensing an extremely faint pulse, which, to be honest, he was quite shocked to find given the situation he had deduced that the woman had probably fallen into the river last night and that she was extremely lucky not to have died in the raging current of the river. He gently but swiftly carried her off the riverbank and brought her inside his home.

"Daisy! Daisy! Hurry I need you to call an ambulance! Hurry!" Dr. Dawson shouted.

A woman with dark brown hair and gray eyes hurriedly went down the stairs sensing the distress and urgency in her husband's voice.

"Oh dear God! What happened?!" She said, alarmed at what or who she saw in her husband's arm.

"I found her at the riverbank, lying unconscious in the root of the oak tree, it's a miracle she's still alive! Hurry call for an ambulance! Who knows what else happened to her!" Dr. Dawson explained.

Nodding, Daisy hurriedly dialed the emergency number and explained the situation. Within 20 minutes an ambulance had arrived and they were all on their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Back in the cabin**

8:30am

Molly Weasley had just finished getting ready for the day, it was a day before Harry's birthday and she had a lot to do. First she had to go to town to get the ingredients she will need for tomorrow's events; her special birthday breakfast, lunch and her very special birthday dinner! She had a lot to do, she also had to make sure the whole cabin was in tip top shape!

She was on her way down to the kitchen when she saw Harry down the stairs.

"Good morning Harry" Molly said while smiling at him. "Breakfast will just be a minute, sit right there."

"Actually Molly, I was hoping that we could all just go to town and have breakfast there, I mean, you do need to get some things for tomorrow right? I figured we could all go to town for breakfast and then we could pick up the things you need. Besides, I think Ron and Hermione are still in town since their beds haven't been slept in." Harry said.

Molly looked at Harry and said, "That would be perfectly reasonable, what time should we leave?" Molly asked.

"Actually, Fleur is just getting Dominique ready and then we're all set." Harry said smiling.

"Very well, I suppose I should go and help Fleur with the kids" Molly replied going back up the stairs and into her daughter-in-law's room.

After helping Fleur with the girls, they made their way down stairs but not before passing Ron and Hermione's room. Molly couldn't explain it, but once she entered the room, she couldn't help but feel uneasy and nervous, its as if something was amiss.

"Gama, go." Three year old Victoire said as she smiled, thus breaking Molly's line of thought "Yes, yes dear, let's go" turning back out of the room, closing the door and heading out of the cabin to meet the others.

Once they reached the others outside the cabin, they were divided into two, Ron, Harry and George had bought Mr. Weasely his very own car for his birthday last year and also, as a replacement for the one they had stolen and crashed unto the whomping willow on Harry and Ron's second year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley was beyond ecstatic when the boys presented him with the car, after that, he had insisted that his sons get their own as well. Of course the boys never really saw the need in a car, which is why only Harry, Mr. Weasley and Hermione had cars.

Molly, Fleur, Bill and their daughters rode with Arthur while Ginny and George rode with Harry.

They were about 30 minutes away from town when Harry suddenly slowed down to a stop. They had reached the bridge they passed on their way up to the cabin their first day up there and he saw was how badly the storm must have affected the road.

Harry got our of his car to check if it was safe to cross but he was distracted by the sounds of men shouting instructions at one another just near the other end of the bridge. Curious, Harry approached the men and only then did he realize that they weren't only clearing the road, from the mess that the storm did last night, it was as if they were trying to recover something because as he neared the men, he noticed that there was a big part of the bridge that was missing.

"Excuse me" Said Harry, "but, what exactly happened here?" He asked.

"There's been an accident last night, someone drove through the bloody storm and probably lost control o' the car, fell straight down." Said the man who looked like he was heading the whole recovery team.

Hearing what the man had said, Harry started to feel uneasy and nervous, he looked back at his car and the one behind him hoping that they wouldn't sense anything wrong as he investigated the situation a bit more.

"Were there any survivors?" He asked, a little nervous and scared although he didn't really know why.

"Yeah, one. He was lucky someone had gone to inspect the bridge early this morning or else he would have truly died. Was as pale as a sheet o' paper by the time we got to him.

"Did he say who he was?" Harry asked feeling scared of what he might hear, even though he didn't really understand why he was feeling like this.

"Nah, the man was totally unconscious. The only reason we knew he was alive was cause he had a very faint pulse." Said the man, wondering why this raven-haired man was asking him so many questions.

Harry was about to ask some more when someone shouted "There it is!", Harry looked to where the source was and saw that it came from someone driving a truck that was pulling something out of the water.

Harry froze, he dreaded what he saw as it confirmed his suspicions. He would have known that car anywhere.

"No" Harry said as soon as he realized whose car that belonged to and who was in that car last night.

* * *

**A little nervous to ask this but, what do you think? :)**


	4. Chapter 3: THE REALIZATION

**SO HERE I AM, CHAPTER 3! I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS ANY GOOD, I FEEL LIKE READERS MIGHT THINK MY STORY IS A BIT SLOW BUT I WANT TO PACE IT THAT WAY SINCE THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENING SOON WHICH IS WHY ITS IMPORTANT FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY AS DETAILED AS I CAN GET. (WHILE THE CAT HASN'T GOTTEN MY TONGUE, FOR NOW.) :)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! :)**

**JK OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER. I AM JUST A FAN. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE REALIZATION**

August 4, 2003

Its been four days since the accident on the bridge, once Harry saw the car that the men had retrieved from the river he knew exactly who the man was talking about.

**_FLASH BACK:_**

_"No" Harry repeated to himself._

_"I'm sorry, did ya say something?" said the man he was talking to._

_"I know that car" Harry told him "That's my best friend's car! Where is he now?!" Harry asked, he could feel all his emotions starting to crumble._

_"We sent him to the hospital as soon as the ambulance arrived this morning. We found no identification with him so I don't suppose you've been informed of this." Said the man._

_"There was a girl with him, where is she?" Harry asked realizing that the man only ever mentioned finding Ron._

_"There was no girl here when we arrived. Just him. Most probably the current of the river would have taken her farther or she could have drowned." Explained the man, shocked to realize that there was someone else that they had to look for._

_"You have to find her! She can't be dead! She can't have gone too far!" Harry shouted._

_The man was about to say something but was interrupted when Mr. Weasely and George went beside Harry._

_"Is something the matter Harry?" asked Arthur._

_"Ron… Mione.." Harry choked as he said their names, he was trying his best to stay composed since he had to get to the bottom of this, he had to make sure Hermione was alright and not dead._

_It didn't take long for George to understand what Harry had meant when he said their names because as soon as he saw the car in hanging infront of them, he knew what had happened._

_"No, no. I can't lose another brother! Not again!" George shouted. By this time, everyone on the car had gotten out to join the three men._

_Everyone didn't need an explanation to figure out what has gotten the three men into such a panic state. All it took for them to realize what had happened was the car in front of them._

_Bill instructed Fleur to get back inside the car and attend to Victoire and Dominique._

_Ginny approached Harry, seeing as her fiancé was incredibly upset and tried to comfort him._

_Bill had started talking to the head of the whole team; the one Harry was talking about earlier to get the details of the situation, Mr Weasely was trying to calm at hysterical Molly._

_"My boy! My poor boy! Where is he?! He can't be dead! I just lost my Freddie not my Ronnie too!" She screamed, tears flowing all over her face from all her movements as Mr. Weasely and George tried to restrain her enough to calm her down._

_"He's not dead Mum, Ron isn't dead, they found him and had him taken to the hospital." Bill said, hoping that it would calm his mother down._

_Molly began to calm down as soon as she heard what Bill had said and then asked "Where's Hermione? Is she with Ron too?"_

_All it took for Molly to start crying hysterically once more was the look on Harry's Bill's and Arthur's faces telling her exactly what the man had told them._

* * *

Harry had never intended for their weekend vacation to turn into a check in at the hospital. They've been here for almost four days and there haven't been any changes in Ron's condition.

Once they have settled everything there is with the man on the bridge regarding their missing bookworm, they set off to the hospital where Ron was taken.

The doctors soon informed them of Ronald's condition. He was experiencing a strong case of hypothermia since he had stayed on the rock throughout the storm, the whole night. He was quite lucky to have been able to reach the hospital in time for if he did not arrive at the precise moment that he did, he would probably be dead by now. He also suffered water into his lungs from struggling against the current of the river, which meant that he had almost drowned as well. Other than that, most of Ron's wounds would heal.

The doctors also told them that he was extremely lucky to have been able to hold on to the rock for so long since everyone in town knew that the river becomes very wild during a storm, no one has ever survived it whenever someone falls into it during a storm.

No one had left the town since Ron was still in the hospital. They had extended their rent in the cabin and went back there to freshen up and get some rest. But Harry, Molly and Arthur stayed in the hospital with Ron.

* * *

Everything hurts. That was the first thing that he thought. Pain. 'Where am I?' he thought. He tried to open his eyes but he shut it as soon as he saw a painfully bright light.

He grunted as he tried to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. He saw his mum beside him and then he saw Harry sitting at the corner, his head on the wall, he was asleep, he looked around the room and realized that he was in the hospital.

"Mum" Ron said, speaking was painful; his throat was extremely dry.

Molly Weasely opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming when she heard her Ron call her tears started to come once she saw him on the bed.

"Oh Ron, you're awake! You're finally awake!" she cried, hugging her boy. Harry and Arthur soon came over the bed to see if Ron really had woken up.

"Harry, Mione, where is she? I couldn't find her, I, I tried to reach her but I couldn't see her." Ron said.

Molly, Arthur and Harry looked at each other before Harry spoke and said "Ron, you've been out for 4 days now, I think its best if you don't stress yourself out for now. I'll call the doctor." Harry turned and headed for the doo as soon as he finished what he said. He didn't know how to tell Ron about Hermione, not when he had just woken up.

After harry left, Molly decided that she needed to distract Ron from asking too many questions so she decided to be the one to ask him.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry? I brought you your favorite soup, sweet heart." She began.

"I'm fine mum-" was all Ron could say because soon after, Molly just kept cutting in."-well, you must be thirsty, I'll go get you some water and then I'll prepare that soup for you, okay dear?" she kissed his forehead and soon went out to do as she said she would.

Arthur was soon left alone with his youngest boy. He was nervous, he knew that Harry and Molly went out was to make sure that Ron wouldn't ask them anymore questions about Hermione. But here he was, awkwardly staring at his son, not knowing what to do or say.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Arthur started.

"I feel terrible dad. I need to see her, we-" was all Ron could say because his doctor had gone inside the room following Harry inside.

"Ah, Mr. Weasely you're awake." Said the Doctor, "I am Dr. Parr and this is Nurse Lynn" the doctor introduced himself and the nurse beside him.

"We've been overseeing your case from the moment you got here." Dr. Parr said "I suppose you have a lot of questions, which we would be happy to answer but after we run a few tests just to make sure everything is as it should be, okay?" Dr. Parr asked.

All Ron could do was nod, the doctor and the nurse then proceeded to poke and press and ask him where it hurts and how he feels. When all of it was done, the doctor asked "right, well then, apart from your headache, muscle soreness and back pains, everything seems to be in order, I'll prescribe you some pain reliever for those. Now, Mr. Weasely, can you tell me what happened to you? Or the last thing you can remember?"

Ron looked at the doctor then to Harry and his parents "We were talking, Hermione and I" he began " it had begun to rain but it wasn't that strong at first so we kept talking, we decided to see other people, at first I was okay with it, but then she told me who she wanted to start seeing.." he began to break down "and I just lost it! I lost it Harry! I got angry, we started to argue, I guess I didn't notice but the next thing I know we were on the water and I was fighting the waters to keep my head up, I screamed for her, but I couldn't hear her, I could barely hear her.." Ron was crying at this point and then he continued " I told her to swim to the right for the rocks like I did, I shouted and shouted it over and over h-hoping t-that she could hear me." Ron said, he was shaking uncontrollably now but he had to know how Hermione was.

"Dr. Parr, how is she? The girl I came in with, Hermione." He asked, hoping that someone would finally answer him.

Dr. Parr looked at Ron and then to Harry and Ron's parents. Harry had talked to him on their way here asking if he could be the one to break the news about Hermione to Ron. They didn't know how and with Ron's current predicament, Harry believed that it should be him to do it.

"Ronald, that night, the storm was very strong, when you fell over the bridge, you were lucky to get out of the car, even luckier that you were able to hold on to that rock for so long" Dr. Parr began "Only you, were brought in here 4 days ago."

Ron looked at Dr. Parr then to Harry and his parents for any sign that the doctor might be wrong. All he saw was that Harry's eyes have been puffy and red while his parents looked distraught at what the doctor had said.

"No." Ron said "Hermione alive, she's in here somewhere!" he shouted

"Ron, there's been a search and rescue going on since that day they found you on the rocks. We haven't stopped, but they said that the possibility of Hermione being found alive was becoming slimmer by the hour. They said that the best thing we could hope for was for them to be able to retrieve her body, and that was a long shot as well." Arthur explained to Ron.

At hearing what his father had said, Ron started to break down "NO! No she's not dead! She c-can't be! We had a fight! W-we haven't made up yet! I swear she's not dead! I haven't apologized to her! We haven't.." Ron was inconsolable now; even Molly had to keep herself together for her son at this time.

"Hush now, Ronald, you'll get to apologize to her soon" Molly said, shushing her son, pulling him to an embrace. She was trying so hard to comfort him that she would say anything to make that happen when in truth she wasn't sure if her words would ever come to light. Molly held on to Ron as tightly as she could, letting him cry all the hurt and guilt he felt about Hermione's predicament, all the while she too was crying to the pain her son was feeling and for the girl she treated like her own daughter that was somewhere out there, she let her tears fall silently as she comforted her son, herself seeking a bit of comfort from him as well.

But Ron didn't calm down, not the arms of his own mother could give him the comfort that he needed. He needed Hermione safe, it was his fault that they fell on that bridge, and therefore Hermione should have been the one in this very bed and not him. He hated himself for what he had let happen and he knew that his mother was crying too, he could feel her tears falling on the side of his neck, he knew how much her mother adored Hermione, he knew how much she treated her as one of her own and therefore he knew that his mother was hurting from the loss of Hermione.

With that, Ron started to cry harder and as soon as he started to shake uncontrollably from all the crying and wailing he was doing, the doctor had ordered him to be sedated so that he could recover from today's events and soon he was calm and asleep once more.

* * *

**AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO RON! :) WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND SOON EVERYTHING WILL COME TOGETHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK? :)**

**XX**


	5. Chapter 4: REALITY

**ITS HERE! CHAPTER 4! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR, PLEASE?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: REALITY**

August 9, 2003

It has been 5 days since Ron woke up, he was discharge the next day and He, Harry and the rest of the Weaselys had gone back to the cabin to await any news that would inform them of Hermione's whereabouts or safety.

The Weasely men and Harry had gone back to the bridge to help or assist in anyway with the search and rescue.

"Its been 12 days, the possibilities of us ever finding her is already slimmer than none the-" said the man leading the search named John.

"No, we can't give up. Not until we've found her. She's not dead." Said Ron, angry at what the man was suggesting.

"The storm had affected five towns, 4 people, aside from your friend and yourself fell on the river that night, you were the only one that was found" John said "you're lucky to be alive."

"Lucky? Lucky?! You think I'm lucky? I've lost my fucking best friend! She never gave up on me ever, so I'm not about to give up on her either!" Screamed Ron.

"Yes, you're lucky! As oppose to the other 5 that died! YOU'RE lucky that your family and friends still get to see you! the families of those other victims will never have the closure they need because they will never see the bodies of their loved ones!" John screamed back, he knew that Ron was the more emotional of the two friends, but he couldn't help but shout at him because he doesn't seem to realize that at this point, the best that they could hope to do is recover the body, if its even still a possibility.

Ron stared at him; he didn't know what to say or how he felt at being shouted at by some stranger.

"Ron, calm down. We need to be able to think clearly and we won't be able to if we let our emotions cloud our judgment." Harry interrupted, he knew full well what Ron's temper could do and it wouldn't do them and Hermione any good if the head of the search and rescue has also hospitalized.

Arthur and George were talking to the men on the bridge asking for any signs that they may have seen anything that would indicate that Hermione was still alive or was still anywhere near the area.

"its unlikely that we'd find anything here, its been almost 2 weeks, the rain washed away anything that well on the ground and took anything that fell in the water with it." Said one mane with ash blond hair sticking to his forehead.

Arthur and George looked at each other, they knew that these men were right, Hermione was most probably dead, but they couldn't allow themselves to lose hope. Hermione was a part of their family and that became the very reason why they didn't allow themselves to give up.

"Dad!" Arthur looked to where the source of the voice came from and saw Bill below, near the riverbank looking at some Rocks, curious, he went to where Bill was.

"What is it Bill?" Arthur said. Bill bent down and discreetly picked something up that was stuck beneath a medium sized rock. Upon entering his line of view, Arthur knew immediately what it was.

"I-is this hers?" Bill asked, unsure if it was Hermione's wand. He knew it wasn't his brothers because he knew what his brother's wand was and this was not it.

"I-I suppose it is, only Harry and Ron can possibly confirm it though." Arthur said.

As Bill tuck the wand under his jacket, he and Arthur slowly went back up the bridge and approached Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron we need to talk, somewhere they won't hear us, preferably" Bill said, knowing that they still had to keep their magic unknown to the muggles. Nodding, Harry and Ron moved farther away from the team and once they were far enough, Arthur cast a silencing charm.

"I found this by the river bank, I'm not exactly sure if its Hermione's but I know its not yours Ron." Said Bill, taking out the wand from his jacket.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened, they knew whose wand that was and it only made them even more worried.

"That's Hermione's wand" Harry said, taking it gently from Bill as if it were a delicate flower.

"What does this mean now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could try to track her once again since we now have her wand" said Arthur.

After Ron was discharged from the hospital, Molly had tried to use a tracking charm to see if they could locate Hermione or at least find out if she was still alive. To their disappointment, the charm did not give them any of the information that they needed.

"Yeah, we should head back, mum might know something to help us" said Bill.

Agreeing, Harry, Ron, Bill and Arthur called George who was still talking to John and told him that they had to head back.

* * *

Once they arrived at the cabin, the boys quickly approached Molly and ask her if she could try a stronger location spell now that they have Hermione's wand.

Molly was unsure if she should try to do one more location spell, she had done so so many times in the hope that she would get a different answer, but it always came out the same. Not wanting to hurt or agitate the boys, she nodded.

"The spell I will do will let us know if she's anywhere near the place any of us last saw her" Molly explained so that the boys knew where she was getting at.

Molly took the wand and placed it on the kitchen table, she then took out her own wand and raised it on top of Hermione's and then she started muttering a spell.

Nothing.

Molly tried again.

Still nothing.

Molly looked at the faces around her; she slowly shook her head sideways then looked down.

"What's wrong mum?" Ron asked, a little scared at the reaction his mother had showed.

"There is no more active magic in the wand. The core isn't active." Molly said, looking up.

Arthur, George and Bill knew what that meant. Harry could only guess but Ron refused to believe it.

"No." Ron said. "NO! This can't be happening! She c-can't be!" Ron shouted.

Ginny and Fleur hurriedly went down the stairs to check my Ron was shouting.

"What is going on? Is there any news of Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at the people in front of her.

She and Fleur noticed her mother's red puffy eyes and tear stained face, her father and 2 older brothers sullen faces, Harry's confused and scared face and then Ron, miserable and crying so hard on the floor. Suddenly she didn't want to know.

"We found Hermione's wand" Bill started as he looked at his wife for strength, he knew no one would be able to speak up, his father had gone over to his wife to comfort her and George was beside Harry and Ron attempting to calm Ron down enough to get through the next hours.

"Mum did a location spell on her wand..." Bill didn't know how to break it to his sister, so he just said what his mother told them "she couldn't feel her magic, Gin. She tried it twice."

Ginny looked at him, deep down she knew that was the reason everyone around her was even more miserable, "No. T-that can't be. This is Hermione we're talking about."

"I'm sorry, but please tell me that whatever this is, isn't what I think it means." Harry suddenly said. He may have lived in the wizarding world since he was eleven but he still didn't know a lot about it. "Please tell me she's not dead, that she's just too far for the spell to locate" Harry looked at Molly and Arthur and then at Ginny.

Ginny looked at her fiancé and said, " Our core wands are connected to our heart. Our magic lies in our heart Harry, its why there is a saying that our 'magic lies in our veins', because it really is in our blood, our heart pumps our magic through our veins just like it does to our blood." She said, hoping that Harry wouldn't make her go any further. The look on Harry's face told her that she needed to just come out straight. "If mum can't feel her magic with her wand then it must mean that her heart has stopped." Ginny said, now holding onto Fleur as she started to cry.

Everyone was silent. No one could speak and all anyone could hear were the sniffling and breathing of everyone in the room as they cried and mourned the loss of their beloved Know-it-all as reality hits them in the face one last time.

* * *

**HOW DO YOU FEEL? I'M STILL TRYING TO PICK UP THE PIECES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS PLUS I'LL BE A BIT BUSY STARTING NEXT WEEK CAUSE I'LL BE TRAVELING TO EUROPE WITH MY MUM! :) I'LL BE LEAVING MY LAPTOP HERE AT HOME CAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO GET LOST SO I MIGHT POST 2 MORE CHAPTERS BY TOMORROW IF I CAN HAVE IT DONE BY THEN. :)**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN IMPROVE :) THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION SO I REALLY WANT IT TO GO SMOOTHLY :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**

**THANK YOU! :)**

**XX**


	6. Chapter 5: UNIVERSITY

CHAPTER 5: UNIVERSITY

**FLASH BACK**

SOMETIME AROUND THE YEAR 2000

"Granger" Malfoy said as he walked up to the witch whose last name he had just called.

"Malfoy" Hermione said coldly. Hermione was upset with the whole thing. It just wasn't right. She was supposed to have a fresh start here at Uni but instead she has to deal with seeing Malfoy around.

Draco turned to face Hermione, which caused her to stop walking. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get to class. We're not in Hogwarts anymore so I hope you could stop bothering me," she said, looking at him in her usual "forMalfoy only" scowl.

"I'm sorry," He said, as he looked into her eyes to show her how honest and sincere he is. "Not just for interrupting your day but for everything, for bullying you at Hogwarts and even for what happened to you in the Manor. I should have stopped it, I was just too much of a coward to. I'm sorry I was prejudiced toward you." He said. There, that was all of it he supposed.

"I hope we can put what happened during the war past us. I know that everything I've done has not been pleasant and some maybe harder to forget, but I do hope that sometime in the future you can forgive my past actions. Besides, it 'd be difficult as it is to be at Uni and keep having our past haunt us, isn't it?" He said, smiling. When it seemed that Hermione was not going to speak anytime soon "Well, that's about it, see you around, Granger." Draco said and walked away.

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. She had expected Malfoy to insult her or say something derogatory about her being at a magical university or anything else, but not that, definitely not an apology and a truce. In fact, she was so shocked that she didn't even know how to respond! All she did was stare at him. It wasn't until she realized that Malfoy had walked away that she didn't even say a word to him. What would she say anyway? Thanks for the apology? How dare he mention that incident at the manor now? It certainly wouldn't do her any good if she lashed out at him. He was after all, asking for her forgiveness and a chance to be civil with one another.

Malfoy did have a point though, its time everyone moved on past the war, it was a new beginning for everyone, even Malfoy deserved that, she guessed.

So here she was, in the library, facing her books as she tried to concentrate but failing, instead thinking of what had transpired between her and Malfoy earlier.

"Ugh, forget it, I won't be able to study if he's in my head" she said to herself. She didn't know if she should trust Malfoy that he was telling the truth or if she should call it a bluff.

It's been 4 hours since Draco's apology, classes were over for Hermione and yet she still couldn't stop thinking of Draco. She headed to her dorm which was still unoccupied by her roommate as her roommate still had classes until 2 hours later. She had decided that to get Draco out of her mind, once and for all, she would need to make a decision with regards to how she would take or not take Draco's apology and truce.

Hermione took out her pen and paper (she stopped using quills when she entered uni as she found pens much more convenient when the professors keep talking so fast!) and decided to make a list of the pro's and cons of forgiving Draco.

It's been exactly 3 hours since Hermione started on her list.

" Christ, Hermione! I've been here an hour already and you're still not done with that bloody list!" said her roommate.

"Its not that easy, Ramona! If this were anybody else, I would have forgiven him. But this is Draco Malfoy! Thegit who made my life a living hell back in Hogwarts! Not to mention he's the nephew of the one who did this to me" Hermione said as she held out her harm with an engraved MUDBLOOD. "And, on top of that, he's the reason Dumbledore is dead! He's a death eater!"

Ramona Povodore is a pureblood witch that Hermione had befriended the moment she found out who she shared a dorm with. At first Hermione was wary of having to share a room with a pureblood since from her past experiences, they tend to be pretty nasty to someone whose blood status is the same as hers but to her surprise, she and Ramona had gotten along pretty well she found out that Ramona hailed from an ancient pureblood family in England but her parents moved to the U.S.A. 3 years after getting married because they wanted to raise their family away from the prejudiced minds of the rest of their family, and that she was born and raised in San Francisco, California therefore she did not experience what the war had done to the magical population of Great Britain as she had only arrived at the University a year after the war upon her parent's insistence that she attend Merlin U, as it was their alma mater.

Ramona rolled her eyes, stood up and took Hermione's list from her "You know what, let me help you with that, let me see…." Ramona scrunched her forehead as she read what was on Hermione's list, " Let's start with the pros first, shall we?" Ramona asked, not bothering to wait for Hermione's reply.

"Number one, the war is over" She looked at her friend who was beginning to blush, raised her eyebrow and said "that's quite obvious Hermione" and then went back to reading the next item on the list.

"Number two, it would make it a whole lot easier if I could be at least civil with him whenever I see him around campus rather than avoid him like the plague" Ramona nodded her head, "this ones very practical, I'd say you list this as one of your major Pro." She said as she took a pen and wrote a big M beside reason number 2, indicating it to be a Major Pro.

"Number three, He would no longer bully me or make such nasty comments which I have to rebut. At best, we could just ignore each other's presence when and if we ever cross paths" she read and said "I think we should also put this as a major pro" as she wrote another big M beside reason number three.

"That's it? That's the entire list pro's you've come up with? You've been here for more than 3 hours and this is all you can think of? You must really hate this guy!" Ramona said jokingly.

"You got that right!" said Hermione.

"Where's your cons list?" asked Ramona

Hermione's blush started to appear once more as she pointed at the bottom of the paper Ramona was holding.

"THIS is it? That's the only con you could think of?" Ramona said looking at the reason listed and then back to Hermione.

"Sweetheart, I think the fact that you were only able to write one reason as to not to forgive him is already proof that you do want to forgive him and move past this." Ramona said.

"But you said so yourself, I really hate him Ramona! He did so many horrid things to me back then!" said Hermione; unable to distinguish what she felt when she mentioned the things that happened before and during the war.

"Okay, he did a lot of bad things, he became a death eater. So what? Did you really even want to be part of the war Hermione? Did you even want a war to fight in?" Hermione looked at her and shook her head, the truth is, everyone of her classmates who fought in the war should have never had to go through that, they shouldn't have had to grow up way too fast. "Exactly, you didn't want the war to happen, do you honestly think Draco wanted that war to happen? To have to become a death eater and serve Voldemort, the half-blood hypocrite?" Ramona continued.

Hermione didn't react as she tried to understand what Ramona was trying to say. "Just like you and everyone who fought for the light side, he had to take a side too, and he didn't have the luxury to choose." Ramona said.

"Yes he did, everyone always has a choice. He chose to fight for them. "Hermione said bitterly.

"True, but did you honestly think he wanted to make that choice? You said so yourself, all his life his father and the rest of his family had told him what to believe in, and if they were anything like my stuck up pureblood relatives, I'd say they started to drill their own beliefs into him the moment he could say 'mama' " said Ramona as she looked at Hermione and sat back down on her bed, "he had no time to think of what to believe in, and when he finally did have the chance to think, it was probably too late for him to change his mind about the whole prejudice and reason for the war." Ramona reasoned.

"You're lucky you were raised to realize what you believe in, in most cases, pureblood children don't have that choice. Take my parents for example, they were sodesperate to end such prejudiced beliefs from their family that they left England the moment they were married and received their inheritance!" Ramona said.

Her parents had met while in Hogwarts and while they were both of pureblood stock, her mother and father secretly held a deep fascination towards muggles and their culture. Of course, being raised as a pureblood, one can never mention such interests to their family. So when her parents met each other once again at a gala held in Ramona's father's fathers honor, they had fallen in love and decided to build a life of their own, away from their prejudiced family so that they could give their children a chance to live a different life from what they had. Within a year of that planning their life together, Her parents got married and as soon as they got what they needed, they took the first flight (they were fascinated with howmuggles travel) out of England and into the United States.

Hermione didn't know what to think, she knew Ramona had a point, she had seen all of her pureblooded classmates go through so much trauma after the war that most of them had to be mentally assessed if they were capable of deciding for themselves or if they were able to cope with the new turn in wizarding society's culture, some who had to be sent to Azkaban were sent to TheMenfra mental institute in Greece before being finally sentenced by the Wizengamot.

"You're right, most of my classmates did end up having to go through rehabilitation because it turns out they were as good as brain washed." Hermione said. After the findings of the doctors that oversaw the young wave of death eaters, they found that most of these children were taught to believe only the beliefs of their parents and that if they did question or thought of other beliefs, they were severely tortured, and as children who were often curious and asks questions about the world around them, they were usually beaten until they learned to just stop asking in order to protect themselves. This in turn caused them to not develop a sense of distinguishing the proper right from wrong, which meant that as they are now grown up, it would be harder to reintroduce them to a society that fully invalidates everything they were forced to believe in, most especially since they would no longer have their parents to shelter them from the reality that their beliefs are invalid.

"See, it's how they were raised. Believe me, if I had been raised here in the U.K., I'd probably be just as messed up as they are now." Ramona said.

Hermione looked at her friend and then lay back down on her bed "So I think I know what to do now" she said.

* * *

**Whew! So glad I was able to upload at least one chapter! I'm at the airport right now waiting for my flight to Dubai to board so i'm not so sure if I'll be able to update again soon. Editing is a bitch if you do it on an iPad mini! **

**anyway hope you guys like this chapter.. I wanted to show yo. A bit of Hermione's past and how her relationship with Draco turned from hate to civil to friendship :) **

**I wasn't able to proof read this chapter so there may be some inconsistencies, but I will just update this as soon as I can! :)**

**let me know what you guys think and I'll try to update soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: TO TELL

**yay! I'm at the lobby of our hotel here in san giovanni rotondo in Italy, hoarding the wifi just so i can upate atleast this story! Sadly i feel like my blog is slowly dying from me not updating it :( **

**Anyway, here's the DRACO's first scene! Hope you like it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: TO TELL

Two days after realizing that Hermione might never be found, Harry and the rest of the family visited the site of the accident to find that the search and rescue team were now starting to pack up.

"We've decided to call of the search, its been more than two weeks and the likelihood of finding your friend has long gone to zero percent" Said John, the head of the search and rescue, "I'm really sorry for your loss, I'm sure she was a great girl and as much as we would like to search for every missing person or body we've encountered, the odds aren't always in our favor" he finished.

Truth be told, he understood how the family in front of him felt, he too had lost a family member there, nearly everyone in his team had, which is probably the only reason he let their search and rescue missions go on for this long.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the family nodded, that was all they could do now. Hermione was really gone to them.

"Thank you" Harry looked at John and said, "I know search and rescues don't really take this long but you didn't stop. For that we are very grateful for not giving up hope the way we have." John smiled and then gave Harry a small nod indicating that it was no big deal and then turned back to instruct the rest of his team.

* * *

That night, Harry and the Weasleys found themselves back home at the burrow, sitting at the living room quiet and sullen. Soon Fleur had left to take her daughters to bed, Bill followed. George had gone home and Molly went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea for the remaining people and herself, Arthur followed her.

"I have to tell her parents," Harry suddenly said. Ron and Ginny looked at him agreeing.

"We'll go with you, she was our friend too" said Ginny, giving her fiancé a reassuring hand squeeze and smile.

"There's someone else we have to tell this about" Said Ron all of a sudden. Ginny and Harry looked at him curiously as if to ask who.

* * *

It's been three weeks and Hermione still hadn't replied to any of his owls, he even tried using that muggle contraption Hermione loved so much, what was it again? Was it a Tel-o-phone or was it a cell-e-phone? Either way, it had the word phone in it, and he still had no reply. He was starting to worry, She always replied to him and she always used to come here on Thursdays after work. She's even missed work! That is so not Hermione! He had already sent an owl to Hermione's parents asking them about her whereabouts but he still hasn't received a reply.

Until now.

_Draco,_

How nice to hear from you, we haven't heard from Hermione as well, but we will let you know anything as soon as she contacts us! We're very worried as well and we hope to hear from her soon.

P.S.

How did you like the dental kit? I told Hermione to give them to you. I hope she did!

Jean

Draco smiled at Mrs. Granger's last words, he never expected to get along so well with the Grangers, with them he felt like he had found out what it felt like to have parents who actually care and dote on you with love and time; his parents never really showed him much affection (except for his mother, who occasionally hugs him) and mostly just gave him what he wanted because that's what they think parents do, aside from shove their beliefs down your throat.

After the war, Draco had gone to university with the hope of becoming a medical healer. The whole wizarding community was shocked at this revelation but Draco did not care. He wanted to make a name for himself and rid the Malfoy name of its dark past and evil stereotype.

It didn't shock him to find Granger there since he had always known about the Offer Merlin University had given the golden girl, it was, after all, always in the Daily Prophet. What had come as a shock to him though was that they almost had all the same subjects together! Nevermind that they were both taking different specializations, with Hermione taking up Psychology and mind healing while he took up trauma and curse healing apparently, it didn't matter what your specializations were, everyone took the same classes!

Draco felt really bad about what happened to Hermione in his home. He never actually wanted any harm to come to her or to anyone to be exact. All his life, he thought that his father was doing the magical world a good favour by helping the dark lord reach his goal, at least that was what he was taught, but over the years Draco realized that his fathers belief was not all its made up to be. First of all, why would they, the purebloods have ever given their support to a bat shit crazy halfblood who preached about blood purity when his blood wasn't even as pure?

Then he thought of how could the magical world be better if more than half of it s population would have died had Voldemort succeeded? He wasn't dumb, he knew that pureblood families need fresh blood in their line, they're a dying breed. His parents were proof of that, having tried countless times to conceive and failing.

He also thought that, if muggles, muggle-borns and half bloods were really that bad then why did we, the magical kind, choose to live alongside them? In secret, yes, but why do we have to be the ones to hide?

Then he looked into his own family, it didn't take him long to see that had one of his great great, great, great grandfather not marry a muggle-born, their line would have long died out since it seemed that it was because of this marriage that his family's magical abilities strengthened. Of course his great, great, great grandfather at the time wasn't aware of her muggle-born heritage so when he found out about it, the whole family had her killed but not before she was able to bear her husband an heir.

Suddenly the war just didn't make sense to him anymore, he wanted it to end, he didn't want any part of it, to be honest, but he was already in too deep. If he left now, his mother would probably die as punishment for his abandonment to the dark lord's "noble cause". Since she was the only one left in the family who hadn't taken the mark. So he stayed and helped and supported something he no longer believed in.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard another tapping sound from his window. As he approached the window, he noticed that he wasn't familiar with the owl delivering him a post. Nervously, he took the post from the owl and it immediately flew away.

_Malfoy,_

We need to talk. It's about Hermione. Meet us tonight at Hermione's home at 8pm, We know you know where she lives.

H. J. P.

Draco suddenly felt scared. He didn't know why Potter wanted to speak with him at Hermione's place but he suspected it had something to do with Hermione not replying to any of his messages as of late. He suddenly wondered why it wasn't Hermione that sent him a note, everyone knew that Potter and he had hated each other ever since their first year at Hogwarts, so why was he the one who personally wrote him? This led Draco to think up of several scenarios of what could possibly be going on.

"Oh shut it Draco, you'll find out soon tonight." Draco said to himself. Truthfully as much as he dreaded talking to Potter, but he was a little bit excited to go to Hermione's cause that would mean she would be there as well.

* * *

**Its not that long but i hope this chapter made you look forward to what will be coming next! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: BREAKING THE NEWS

**CHAPTER 7: BREAKING THE NEWS**

The Burrow  
7:30PM

Harry was pacing in the living room. None of them had eaten dinner, they were too sad to eat. Normally Molly would have forced them to sit down and take a meal together regardless of the absence of ones appetite but today, even she didn't bother to cook. She knew what would be happening in a few moments and she knew that the pain they have been feeling would just be magnified once Hermione's parents were told of what had happened.

Harry hated this. He hated that he had to be the one to talk to Hermione's parents. But he also knew that it would be better to come from him and the Weasley's than to find out from someone else. Ron and Ginny were coming with him to Hermione's. He and Ginny had found out from Ron that Hermione and Draco were close friends; in fact they were on their way to becoming more than that. Ron had told him about what had happened between Hermione and him before they had fallen off the bridge. At first he was mad. He couldn't believe that Ronald was so careless as to not look at the road when the weather was so bad! It also didn't help that instead of slowing down, he drove faster! Although Harry and Ginny didn't have the heart to hate Ron for what had happened, they knew Ron had such fiery temper and they knew that Ronald never wanted any of this to happen. It was just a terrible accident. After Ron finished telling them what had happened, they all decided that it was best if it was Ron who spoke to Draco after all this is over. He was after all the only person Hermione had told about her and Draco.

"Are you ready?" Ginny suddenly said as she held his shoulder. Harry smiled and said "as if I'll ever be ready to tell anyone about this, let's go."

And with that, Harry, Ron and Ginny apparated into Hermione's flat.

* * *

"Jean, its time to go!" Said Graham Granger as he called his wife. They were visiting their only daughter today and if they don't leave now they would be arriving at their daughter's home late.

"Alright, alright! I just had to get something from Hermione's old room! I feel like I should give it to her this time." Said Jane Granger as she walked down the stairs clutching an old stuffed cat.

"Oh how she loved kittycat, I don't know why you had to hide it from her! It was her favorite!" said Graham as he recalled Hermione taking the stuffed cat everywhere they went claiming that if she didn't bring kittycat with her, she would get hurt.

"You know how attached she became to this stuffed toy Graham, she was too old to be believing such nonsense, but I think its time we give it back to her, you know? She's been too busy to take a look at life that she's missing out on her own marvelous life, hopefully kittycat would bring a little bit of our baby girl back." Said Jean as she was mentally hoping that Hermione would relax a little and take time to visit them a bit more.

"Ah, you're being too dramatic Jean, let's go. The longer we stay here, the longer we're keeping ourselves away from Hermione." Said Graham as he reached out to grab his wife's hands and usher her out of their home's door and into their car and soon they were on their way to Hermione's house.

* * *

It felt empty. Its as if the house knew its owner was never coming back, at least that's what Harry, Ron and Ginny felt the moment they apparated inside Hermione's home. Ever since they forced themselves to face the reality that Hermione was no longer with them, every place they went to felt empty, even the warm, cozy and cheerful atmosphere of the burrow couldn't fill the void and the emptiness they felt deep within them.

"What should we do now?" Asked Ginny. She knew that Harry was just as lost as Ron was; Hermione was their best friend after all. She knew that between the three of them, she had to keep it together the most. Hermione wouldn't have wanted the boys to be left in this state.

Harry didn't say anything instead he went over to Ron who was standing near the fireplace and stared at the photo of situated on top of it.

Harry smiled and said, "I loved that day. We went to the lake and had a surprise birthday party for her when all along she thought we forgot her birthday again." Ron merely nodded and continued to stare at the photo and noticing how happy and beautiful Hermione's smile was.

Harry continued to stare at the photo as he remembered that day. Hermione was so grumpy because no one had greeted her that day, not her fellow prefects, her room mates, and those whom she usually hung out with apart from Harry and Ron, not even the professors greeted her! So that afternoon she decided to skip lunch and her last class to see if anyone would even notice her, its her last year in Hogwarts and her last birthday with everyone she cared about and they don't even remember it! Hermione went to her favorite spot in the black lake to be alone with her thoughts.

_"Mione, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Shouted Ron._

_"Well atleast you noticed I wasn't around this time!" Said Hermione still not turning around to face them. She was much too angry with her boys._

_"What are you talking about Mione? Can you please turn around and talk to us in person, please." Begged Harry. _

_"You know what Ha-" Hermione started as she turned around but she was cut off when she saw that it wasn't only Harry and Ron that was behind her. Everyone from their house and a few students whom Hermione was really close to from Ravenclaw was behind her, even the professors were there, they were levitating a banner which was colorfully designed that wrote, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BRIGHTEST WITCH, HERMIONE! WE LOVE YOU!'_

_"We didn't forget Mione, we just really wanted this to be a surprise and you know how we are with secrets around you!" started Ron. They had been planning this surprise for weeks and they knew that they had to distance themselves from Hermione unless they wanted het to find out about their plan before they even executed it. She wasn't called the brightest witch of their age for nothing after all._

_"You guys! You didn't have to do all that! a simple happy birthday would have been enough, but thank you so much nonetheless!" said Hermione as she cried and hugged the boys and then thanked everyone who came to her surprise birthday party. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, laughing, joking around, opening presents, and bonding with everyone who attended._

"Alright Potter, what did you want to talk to me about?" said Draco. Harry turned around then looked at the Blond he never wanted to talk to. He and Ron were too busy remembering Hermione's 17th birthday that they didn't hear Malfoy apparate inside.

"How'd you get in?" asked Harry.

"Well Potter, seeing as you were the one who owled me and told me you wanted to talk about Granger, I would assume that you knew about her and I and that she allowed me to apparate here." Said Draco as he looked at the two men in front of him. He observed that they looked like they've been to hell and back.

When Harry didn't answer back, he knew something was wrong.

"Where is Hermione anyway? She hasn't responded to any of my owls or messages lately." Asked Draco. Ever since Hermione and he became friends, Hermione introduced a muggle device called a cell phone to him, which, if he were being honest, was an incredibly genius piece of device!

As if on cue, Ginny comes out of the kitchen holding a tray with a pot of tea and some tea cups, "Okay, I just saw Jean and Graham turn into the driveway, I hope they like chamomile, it's the only one I could find." said Ginny as she entered the living room and put the tray down the table.

"What are you doing here weaselette? And where the hell is Hermione?" asked Draco, his insides were starting to turn, why were Jean and Graham here too? he wondered.

"Its nice to see you too Malfoy" greeted Ginny, she was a nervous wreck, but she had to keep it together just until they break the news of Hermione's demise to Malfoy and the Grangers.

Malfoy never got his answer to Hermione's whereabouts because as soon as Ginny greeted him, Ginny headed for the door and opened it for Jean and Graham before they even got the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Ginny! My, my! How are you? You look lovely dear!" said Jean as she hugged and inspected Ginny's being. Just like Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger had treated Ginny as if she were her own daughter. The same went for the boys since Hermione had always regarded them as her brothers.

"I'm good, Thanks! How are you? Come in, I've made some tea." asked Ginny as she tried to plaster a sincere smile on her face. She loved the Grangers, but seeing them now was too hard for her knowing what they were about to tell them would break their heart just as much as hers was breaking right now; possibly even more.

As soon as the Grangers were led inside, Jean and Graham approached Draco.

"Draco! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you would be here!" said Jean as she hugged Draco.

"Jean, its good to see you! I didn't know you guys were coming either, had I known I would have brought some roses for you." Said Draco as he happily hugged Jean and shook Graham's hand and greeted him as well.

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron who looked like they were about to break down, she knew that it was Harry and Ron that should tell them, they were closer to Hermione. Even though Ginny and Hermione treated each other like sisters, the boys and her always had a different connection with each other.

"Why don't we all take a seat and then we'll explain why we called you here." Started Ginny, since it looked like Harry and Ron would not begin.

"You mean Hermione isn't here? What's going on? Where is our daughter?" asked Jean as she sensed the seriousness that was starting to fill the room.

As soon as everyone was seated, Harry, with the help of Ron and Ginny, began to tell them the whole story of what happened to their beloved witch.

* * *

**AAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE, I JUST GOT BACK FROM EUROPE AND I JUST RECENTLY GOT THE BEARINGS ON MY ROUTINE BACK TO NORMAL! ANYWAY, I THINK I'LL START UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER EVERY... THURSDAY? EITHER WAY, I'LL BE UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER WITHIN THURSDAY-SUNDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR?**

**THANK YOUUU!**

**XX**

**HEYANTOINETTE.**


	9. Chapter 8: REACTIONS

**SO I KNOW I SAID I'D POST A NEW CHAPTER BETWEEN THURSDAY TO SUNDAY BUT I COULDN'T HELP BUT POST ANOTHER ONE! I FEEL LIKE I AM ON A ROLL! HAHA! DOES ANYONE FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS MOVING A LITTLE TOO SLOW? I HOPE NOT CAUSE I REALLY AM PACING IT THIS WAY FOR THE FUTURE OF TH PLOT! :) **

**AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW?**

**XX**

**HEYANTOINETTE**

**I KEEP FORGETTING MY DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE, ONLY SOME CHARACTERS WHICH ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT IN THE BOOK AND THE PLOT IS MINE. :) THE SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS WHICH I FORGOT TO PUT DISCLAIMERS ON, IN FACT THE WHOLE HARRY POTTERNESS OF THE DECISION WE MAKE IS NOT MINE. ONLY A FEW CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT IS MINE, THE REST IS J.K. ROWLING ALL THE WAY! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: REACTIONS**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It felt so unreal, actually, he couldn't feel anything after hearing what potter and the red heads had said.

"My baby! Oh Graham, she can't be gone!" he heard Jean Granger say to her husband as she sobbed as she had just heard the most heart breaking news a parent had to face, this broke the trance he was in as he turned to look at the Grangers crying as the pain and heaviness and the reality of the news sunk in.

How could they let this happen? How could Weasley just let her be taken by the current? Why would he leave her to fend for herself? As the questions kept coming, Draco could feel his anger bubbling like a soda bottle was shaken before being opened. POP!

"How could you?! How could you leave her to fend for herself when you yourself knew how strong the storm was that night?!" Draco shouted at Ron as he suddenly took him by his shirt and pushing him against the wall so strong that Ron had hit the wall headfirst.

"Draco, calm down, we know you're hurting as much as we are, but hurting Ron won't do anything to bring her back." Ginny said as the shock of what Draco had done sunk in and mixed with the pain and sadness she felt at the situation.

"Sure it does, its his fault Hermione's not here! He was driving! He should have been looking at the road, most specially since there was a bloody fucking storm that night!" Draco screamed, not taking his eyes and fists away from Ron "and then they fall off the fucking bridge and what does he do? He saves himself and leaves Hermione to drown!" as he said this, Draco had let go of Ron and swung his fist straight into his face "That may not do anything to bring back Mione, but he sure as hell deserved it." Draco said as Graham and Jean grabbed him by his shoulders and arms to try to calm him down and away from Ron.

Ron slides himself onto the floor, unable to fight back, he felt too defeated, he knew what Draco said was true; he had left Hermione to drown while he found refuge within the rocks he had grasped. The guilt of what he let happen to Hermione was too much that even his hatred for Draco wasn't enough for him to defend himself from what the blond had said.

"Malfoy, I think its time for you to go." Harry said as he helped Ron up. He couldn't believe Malfoy would hit Ron! Well, that's not entirely true, if what Ron said about Hermione and Malfoy were true, then this would be a typical Malfoy behavior, but he didn't really think that what Ron said about Hermione and Draco had that much meaning. He now knew that something more than friendship was growing fast and deep between his best friend and archenemy.

"You think I like this, Malfoy? You think I like the fact that I'm alive and Hermione isn't? I wish she were the one who got safely the rocks! I would have rather she lived and I died than the other way around!" Ron said as he remained on the floor, crying. He didn't care that Malfoy was in the room, it was clear that Malfoy was having difficulty reigning his emotions in besides, there isn't a dry pair of eyes in sight.

"You're right, but unlike you, I would have gone to her! I would have at least tried to get to her than just scream at her to swim somewhere when it's clear that she wasn't strong enough to fight the bloody current! I would have rather died trying to save her than live saving myself!" Draco argued. He couldn't contain it any longer, the pain, the anger, the longing, the sadness he felt at knowing Hermione Granger had died all because of the Weasel.

For once, everyone in the room was silent.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay." Draco says as he turns and hugs Jean and nods to Graham. Jean gives him an understanding nod and turns back to her husband's side and, as she cried for her daughter, Draco disappeared without even looking at Potter and the red heads.

* * *

The moment Draco appeared in his room, he broke.

Hermione Granger was dead. His Hermione was gone.

_FLASHBACK_

**_A.N.-_**_ A DAY AFTER CHAPTER 5 TOOK PLACE._

_"Granger, you wanted to speak?" Draco said as he showed Hermione the note she sent him last night._

_"Yes, I just wanted to say that I forgive you. I accept your apology but I'm not saying that I have forgotten, I'm just saying that its time I move on and the only way to do that is to let go of everything from the past, including our history." Hermione said. She didn't fully agree with what she said because she hadn't forgiven him completely just yet but she knew that she had to do this if she wanted to start over here at Merlin University; she didn't want any more part of her past to keep haunting her and with her history with Draco, it was better if they try to remain civil with each other rather than continue their Hogwarts way._

_Draco looked at Hermione, relieved at what she had said. He wasn't exactly looking for friendship with the witch, he just wanted to bring some closure to his old ways and Granger's forgiveness was a step in that direction. "Thanks Granger, I'm glad we finally found something to agree on. I really am sorry for everything."_

_Hermione looked at Draco, it was odd to see sincerity in his eyes as he said those words. "I know. See you around Malfoy." And with that Hermione turned around and walked away._

"H-Hermione, w-where are you?" Draco said as he cried. The pain he felt was just too much. Draco rarely cried. It wasn't a very Malfoy thing to do. He looked around his room and all he could see were the photos he had of him and Hermione. But he couldn't contain the emotions that welled up inside anymore as he thrashed his whole room into pieces.

_FLASHBACK_

_1__st__ school year, 2__nd__ semester at Merlin University._

_"Okay class, please pair up with your lab partners and we'll get started." Said Professor Finns._

_"Hey, so did you know that Finns and Corley are sleeping together? No wonder she always managed to pass evey bloody test we take even though she clearly doesn't study!" Draco said as he sat beside his lab partner._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and said " Really Draco, I didn't know you were such a gossip! Has Parkinson and her friends rub off on you that much?"_

_"Hey! I was just trying to make you laugh!" Draco said "Well, its not gossip, you could see the lust oozing out of those two."_

_"Really Draco, you shouldn't say such things in public! We're in his class for crying out loud! He and Jen might hear you!" Hermione said as she scolded Draco._

_Jennifer Corley was a student one year above them but, have been failing Basic Psychological Analysis and Healing twice. Let's just say she isn't ever going to be a model student and has a very narrow reputation in campus and Professor Jonathan Finns is a 50 year old wizard whose wife had recently left him and is currently suffering from an intense bout of mid life crisis._

_"Anyway, can you please pass me that book on your right?" Hermione said as she changed the topic of her and Draco's conversation._

_It had been one semester since Draco and Hermione's truce and though they weren't exactly friends just yet, they had been civil to one another, most specially whenever they had classes together and professors would often pair them up. At first they were uncomfortable around each other but it soon wore of after they realized how well they worked together._

_"Here" Draco said as he passed the book to Hermione. They were working on a research paper together on how to distinguish muggle mental illness from one of a person born with magic. "Pass me another sheet of paper will you? I've finished mine." said Draco._

_Hermione passed him a sheet of paper as she continued to read on for her research, not realizing that he was looking at her._

_Draco found she looked rather adorable when she was busy reading and focusing on something. Realizing what he was thinking, he quickly shook his head and returned to doing his part of the research._

Draco heard a knock on the door but before he could open it, the person who knocked had already entered his room.

"Draco, are you all ri-?" Lucius Malfoy had entered his son's room after hearing loud noises and objects breaking coming from his son's wing, "What on earth happened?!" He said as he noticed the mess his son had created.

After the war, the ministry and order had discovered that Snape had convinced Lucius to switch sides, although it was not known to the whole order at that time because Lucius, Snape and Dumbledore felt that if a lot of people found out, then Draco and Narcissa might be in too much danger since Lucius had become Voldemort's right hand man. The ministry had sentenced him lightly for his crimes because of this and was only sentenced to 2 years in Azkaban and 2 years of house arrest without the use of his wand or magic of any kind. Today was the first day his sentence was lifted.

"H-hermione's dead" Draco said, not looking at his father.

"What? What happened? How? When?" Lucius was shocked. After the war, Lucius and his family had issued a public apology for their actions and their past ways. Of course, not a lot of people had welcomed them back to society but that didn't mean that they weren't able to find ways to reacquaint themselves back to society. When he found out that Draco and Hermione had both gone on to Merlin University, he had encouraged Draco to make amends with the witch. After that, he had been given the chance to personally apologize to Hermione and he had slowly grown quite fond of the golden girl.

"Weasley and her were in a c-car a-accident. Fell off the bridge.. couldn't find… find her body." Draco said as he struggled to tell his father.

Normally, Lucius would tell his son to stop crying and to handle this like a man, but he knew that his son had started to feel something more for the witch, and he knew that he could not tell his son how to handle his grief, simply because he didn't know how to handle such an emotion.

Lucius didn't know what to say so instead, he raised his wand and repaired every single thing that Draco had broken, basically the whole room. Inside, he was thankful that he finally got his wand back today, he knew Draco would need something to keep him together and by the looks of it, Draco needed to rest.

"Since when did you get your wand back?" Draco asked, curious that his father had repaired everything he had broken. Wasn't he supposed to be under house arrest?

"My sentence was lifted today. I just arrived from the ministry, I was on my way to tell you but it seems there is something much more pressing that needs attending to." Lucius said as he conjured up a small bottle "Here, drink this." Lucius handed the bottle to Draco who looked at it "You'll need it, trust me." Was all that Lucius said as he watched Draco drink the contents of the bottle.

"It's going to be okay Draco, Let's talk about it when you've calmed and when you're ready." Said the older Malfoy as he assisted Draco into his bed, just like he used to when Draco was only a boy.

And with that, Lucius left the room to let Draco sleep but lingered outside the door.

"What am I going to do now?" Lucius said rubbing his temples as he walked to his study.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


	10. Chapter 9: IS SHE REALLY GONE?

**ALRIGHT! SO IT'S FINALY THURSDAY! WELL, HERE IN MANILA AT LEAST AND I DID PROMISE THAT NEW CHAPTER UPDATES WILL BE ON THURSDAY THRU SUNDAY, WHICH EVER DAY I HAVE A CHAPTER READY! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THIS WILL PROBABLY SHOW A DIFFERENT SIDE TO DRACO AND LUCIUS BUT DON'T WORRY, EVERYTHING WILL EXPLAIN ITSELF IN DUE TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. :) JUST A FAN HERE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:** **IS SHE REALLY GONE?**

It had been exactly 5 hours and 23 minutes since Lucius had put Draco to sleep; he had been in his study thinking of what Draco had said.

Lucius couldn't get himself to settle down and wait for Draco to wake up and tell him what exactly he meant when he said that Granger had died so he decided to figure it out himself.

_Arthur,_

_I know it seems odd that I am writing you, but I have heard some news that is quite disturbing, is it possible for you to floo here? I shall leave the floo connection open._

_Lucius Malfoy_

After the order had found out about Lucius' true allegiance in the war, Lucius had called a truce with the Weasley patriarch, it came as a shock to the Weasley children and Draco when both of them had shook hands signifying that the feud between the two families were finally over. Though they did not become friends, they were at least civil and pleasant with each other.

Moments later, Lucius' floo roared and out came Arthur Weasley looking as if he lost another child. It was then Lucius knew that Draco was right.

"Ah, Lucius, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Arthur said, trying to look his normally cheerful self but utterly failing.

Arthur, I'm going to go straight to the point, Is it true? About Ms. Granger?" Lucius said, looking at the red headed man change expressions on his face.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked, a little confused and shocked that Lucius would know.

"Draco told me. It seems you aren't aware of the friendship Draco and Hermione has developed after the war." Lucius said as he signaled Arthur to sit down.

"No, I only knew that they had been classmates at some classes in M.U." began Arthur "I suppose you want to know what happened to Hermione, or would like to wait for Draco to tell you?" He asked.

"No, at this moment, I doubt Draco will be able to tell me everything without breaking down, it appears to me that he has grown quite fond of Ms. Granger. I've given him some sleeping and calming draught so he will most likely be out until tomorrow morning."

"I see, very well, I suppose I could tell you what exactly happened," said Arthur as he began to recall what had occurred that fateful weekend.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Draco felt like crap. He had finally woken up from his draught induced sleep, he guessed it was pretty strong since he'd gotten home last night around 9:30 in the evening and his father came in not long after that and had given him the draught. It was now 11:45 am. Normally his father would have dragged him down 4 hours earlier for breakfast, and because according to him, Malfoys never sleep in. He guessed his father decided to give him a break from it all considering what had happened last night. Last night. Hermione, he thought. Even though he could knew that the draught given to him was supposed to calm him when he awoke, it couldn't stop the feeling of his heart beginning to shatter into tiny little pieces once more.

"Just when things were finally starting to work out, you bloody take her away from me" Draco said out loud "Well, guess what; I won't let you take her from me, I know she isn't dead. I just know it."

Draco shook his head and decided to get out of bed and take a shower; hopefully this could clear his thoughts.

By the time Draco had got out of the shower, it was already past lunchtime. Deciding it was time to face his father, he went down to his father's study. He needed to talk to his father, he would know what to do, he always did.

"Ah Draco, you're up" Lucius said as he saw his son appear in the doorway of his study "Come sit, I think we have some things to talk about" he continued as he signaled Draco to sit down.

"Yes, its Hermione. Potter and Weasley told me she died almost during that storm. She and Weasley fell off the bridge and her body hasn't been found." Draco explained to his father a summary of what Potter had told him.

"I need your help father, I know Hermione isn't dead, she's too smart to just die from drowning! She's a bloody _War heroine_! She fought a bloody war and survived! Its impossible for her to just die from something as ridiculous as a flood, compared to what she's been through" Draco ranted to his father, he was too busy pacing in front of his father that he did not notice the Lucius shaking his head and just looking at him with sadness. "I'm going to look for her. Potter and Weasel were too stupid to just let those muggles handle the rescue mission."

Draco said as he looked at his father, signaling the end of his rant.

"I see. And how would I be helping you with your plan?" Lucius asked, Arthur had told him everything that had happened that fateful day. He knew that his son would be in denial overdrive and he needed to know all of the facts if he were to help his son, he could either indulge Draco's request if he saw that there was a possibility of her being alive or he could help Draco face the harsh music of reality that Hermione Granger is forever gone from this world.

"I'm going to need men to help with the search party for Hermione, I know you know some of the best people in regards to that, I need you to contact you're best people for this. I'm not giving up on her father, she never gave up on me, on us" Draco said.

Lucius closed his eyes and rubbed his nose bridge as he realized what his son is asking of him "Draco, I know you don't want to accept this news, but I've talked to Arthur about this, to see if there is any chance that she survived, he told me that five people had perished in that same river that night, including Hermione, no one would have survived that flood's raging current."

"That doesn't mean anything! Hermione's smart! She would have known what to do! so four more people drowned that night, they weren't Hermione! She survived this! I know she did!" Draco said, he was starting to get frustrated, why can't his father see that he needed to find Hermione?

"Draco, she's gone. As much as I hate to say it, we have to face this" Lucius said. "Potter and the Weasleys have been her family since she found out she was a witch, don't you think they too would have exhausted everything just to find her or atleast retrieve her body?" Lucius told his son.

"Draco didn't know what to say. His father did make sense, if there were others who didn't want Hermione gone, it would be Potter and the Weasleys.

Lucius knew that his son wouldn't give up just yet, but he needed to make Draco see that Hermione isn't coming back. He knew how emotionally vulnerable Draco is even though he had instilled in the boy that Malfoys do not show emotions, he could always read his own son's emotions like it was his own. So before Draco got any worse, he needed to cut Draco's denial in the bud.

Lucius opened his desk drawer and took out a wand, it was worn out but Draco knew whom it had belonged to.

"Arthur came by this morning to give me this, he said if we really wanted to know the truth, we know what to do." Lucius said to Draco.

Draco knew why Arthur had given them Hermione's wand. This was the ultimate confirmation to their bitter reality. Draco couldn't help but feel scared and anxious at the same time. All it took was one spell. One spell to find out once and for all if there was any hope for him to find the witch he had slowly begun to fall for.

Lucius looked at Draco one last time, making sure his son knew what he was about to do, when he saw that it had finally registered to Draco, he looked back into the wand and started to perform the spell that would hopefully put his son's denial to rest and finally help him cope with life's harsh reality.

* * *

It has been almost 3 weeks since Dr. Dawson and his wife had taken an unconscious girl in the hospital's emergency room. It was clear that she had drowned that night during the storm; she must have fallen off os something and hit her head very badly. It was because of that that they still do not know the identity of this very girl.

"How is she, Andrew?" Daisy asked her husband, she had been to the hospital everyday to take care of the girl they had found, she and her husband had never been able to have children and she felt very maternal to this girl for some reason.

"She's still the same, unresponsive to anything we've tried. She really is quite lucky to have survived that storm Daisy, we can only hope she hasn't suffered much damage in her brain, what with the lack of oxygen and hitting her head somewhere in between drowning and ending up in our riverbank." Dr. Dawson said to his wife.

He wasn't quite worried just yet for the girl. He knew that as long as she was in a coma, her body was recovering from the trauma it had experienced. Although based on their examinations, he already knew that this girl had gone through very though times, what with so many scars in her body, it can't just be because of accidents that could happen to anyone, he wondered where this girl had come from to suffer so much at such a young age. She can't be more than 21 years old!

"Right now, we can assume she's doing fine Daisy, we should start to worry when she wakes up, that's the only time we can confirm if she has any more damages in her head or otherwise." He reassured his wife "I have to go now Daisy, I have a hospital to run. You can stay here until you decide to leave, I'll see you at home."

"Alright, do let me know if anything else happens okay?" Daisy said as she kissed her husband on the cheek and watch him leave the patient's room. Daisy sat down and took the girls hand and said, "you're going to be fine, as long as I'm around you're going to be fine. I just hope you would wake up already, I'm sure you're parents are missing you already so the sooner you wake up, the sooner you can get back to them."

Daisy stood up and got herself some water. She looked back at the girl and said, "You know, we've been here almost three weeks and I still don't know your name. I hope you won't mind if I call you by a different name while you haven't woken up, it just gets tiring to have to keep recalling you as 'the girl'" she said as she gave a little laugh, she looked at the girl, trying to think of a name that would suit her for now "hmm, you seem like a simple, strong girl, I guess you'd have to be strong to survive what you've gone through. Oh I know, how about I call you…"

* * *

Nothing.

Just like before, the spell didn't give them anything.

"I'm sorry Draco, but it seems that whatever we do now, it won't bring her back" Lucius said as he looked at his only son with a broken hearted expression on his face. He didn't want this to happen but he knew that his son needed to know once and for all, so that he could face this head on.

Draco stood frozen in his father's study. He knew what this meant but still it did nothing but break him even more. He couldn't take it anymore, so without a word, he left his fathers study without so much as a look back and disappeared to his room.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? ARE YOU HAPPY YOU FINALLY HAVE SOME DRACO AND HERMIONE SCENES? REVIEWS PLEASE! :) THANK YOU! :)**

**XX**

**HEYANTOINETTE**


	11. Chapter 10: MOURNING HERMIONE GRANGER

**I HAD SOMEONE REVIEWED/COMMENTED ON MY LAST CHAPTER ASKING ABOUT SOME DETAILS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I FELT LIKE I HAD TO CLEAR THEM OUT FOR EVERYONE'S FUTURE SAKE :)**

**Q#1:** _If multiple people had drowned in the same river that day wouldn't the couple finding hermione in the river be a clue she was a survivor?_  
**A:** I should have noted that the four other victims were also isolated cases from other towns, since the river connects a lot of towns in the area. Hermione was the only one that died in the river in that specific town. Plus Dr. Dawson did conclude that she survived the river back in the previous chapter, just just didn't know which survivor she was.

_**Q#2: **__wouldn't the hospital report the Jane Doe to the media in hopes of identifying her. I know the wizarding world wouldn't see any tv but the muggle rescue party would and therefore could contact or investigat_e.

**A:** About the search parties, in my head, since it is only a small town (and a fictional town at that), and they've had so many incidents where people drown in the river especially during a storm, they wouldn't really dwell so long in the search and rescue and in terms of the hospital finding out who our Jane Doe is, they don't really know which victim she is now do they? and they haven't heard of any incidents yet since the towns are pretty spread out and they don't really have a local news station to report to so for all they know she could have been from their very own town visiting when she fell into the river. So basically their only hope of identifying and figuring out where she came from is when our Jane Doe wakes up. :)

Hope I got those things cleared out. :)

**SIDE NOTES:**

1. I'm not sure if I mentioned it in the earlier chapters that the towns that are involved were mostly in the mountains so they're pretty secluded and since they are pretty far from each other, most news they would hear about the other towns would be from either friends or relatives that live there (basically, most news from the other towns are only by word of mouth), Plus, since the towns are all in the mountains, cable signals are pretty bad so they don't really care much for T. only use it when absolutely needed LOL (it made sense in my head, LOL) get it?

2. The only reason the search and rescue took so long in this story was because Harry and the Weasleys insisted that it take longer and since they don't really live in that town, the head of the search and rescue obliged.

3. I also changed a small part of one of the previous chapters, cause I sort of forgot that I wrote that Lucius Malfoy got sentenced to 10 years for his crimes during the war and then later I said that he only got 4 years sentencing so I changed the 10 to 4 in one of the earlier chapters to accomodate the rest of the story.

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! :) IT MEANS A LOT TO A NEWBIE LIKE ME! :) XX 3**

DISCLAIMER: HP IS ALL JK ROWLING.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: MOURNING HERMIONE GRANGER**

Ronald stared at himself in the mirror. He felt odd wearing a black muggle suit. He'd worn muggle clothes before, but only casual ones, today was different though. So he supposed he should feel odd. He sighed to himself, then turned to Molly who appeared in the doorway of his room.

"Are you ready to go?" Molly asked, as she approached Ron and fixed his necktie.

"No, but we shouldn't be late. Hermione's mum would probably need our help when we get there." Said Ron as he took his mum's hand and left his room.

After Harry, Ron and Ginny had told Malfoy and Hermione's parents of what happened, Mrs. Granger had contacted them after three days saying that there was a funeral to be held in Hermione's honor and that they should all come and invite those who were also close to Hermione in the wizarding world, but of course that meant that they would all have to show up wearing muggle clothes and acting like muggles since most of Hermione's relatives were all muggles after all.

Ron and Molly arrived in the living room and saw that everyone was already there, the men all wearing black suits while the women all wore black dresses, all of them wore the same tired and sad expression of losing someone they cared and loved.

"Okay, so we probably shouldn't floo to the Granger's home since there would probably be a few people there now so I suggest that we all apparate to an alley a few blocks away from their house." Harry said to everyone as he explained where they should apparate to. "It should be easy to find after all most of us have been there before and those who haven't been there can just side apparate with us" He continued as Ron agreed, it would be easier and safer that way anyway since the Weasleys have been at the Grangers for dinner, or barbecues, and small gatherings that involved both families celebrating several occasions, alternating between the burrow and the Grangers.

The only ones that needed to be apparated sidelong were some of Hermione's friends from Hogwarts that weren't exactly close to the golden trio but had formed some semblance of friendship with Hermione and had wanted to pay their respects to her.

"Okay then, see you all in a few." And with that, they all disappeared into thin air, one by one.

* * *

He hated this. Who would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, was wearing an actual muggle suit? Well, he does look dashingly good in one, he always looked good in anything he wore but he couldn't get himself to even feel any sort of satisfaction from this. HE would have given anything to not wear this and not because it was what muggles wore, he didn't want to wear it because he didn't like the reason he had to wear it. Shaking his head, he headed to his fathers study where he found Lucius wearing the same muggle suit (except it was of course, more sophisticated than what Draco was wearing).

"Who would have thought that Lucius Malfoy would actually wear muggle suits!" Draco said as he broke the silence that enveloped Lucius.

"Ah Draco, there you are. Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked as he smoothed his long platinum blond hair and then fixed his tie " I don't know how and why muggles would wear this blasted tie, I feel like I'm choking!" He said.

"Well, that's probably cause you put in on wrong" Draco said to his father as he fixed Lucius' tie. "Where is mother? Is she not coming with us?"

Lucius shook his head "No, she isn't feeling well again and we can't risk another episode, especially where we're going."

"Right, well let's go then." Draco said as he led the way to the floo.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked so that Draco suddenly turned to his father and said, "Going to the floo, of course."

"Surely you shouldn't floo there at this time? There are probably muggles there already!" Lucius said as he chastised his son. Draco had been out of sorts ever since they were able to confirm Hermione's death.

"Well how else do you propose we go there?" Draco asked his father, Draco had only been to the Grangers by floo and only apparated out of their home, not outside so he didn't know any apparition points in the area.

"Well, we're going to have to act like muggles, are we not?" Lucius asked his son as he led the way outside the main lobby of the house and then out the door.

As soon as Draco got outside the door, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. While his father was sentenced to house arrest with no magic, Hermione had told him about many muggle inventions that at first seemed preposterous but once she mentioned a thing about cars and their different models, Lucius began collecting and buying them as if they were toy figurines! He couldn't help but feel his breath choke him a little, seeing how much Lucius had changed over the years, mostly because of Hermione.

"We'll go by car, of course! If we're going to pretend to be muggles, we might as well do it in style." Lucius said as the chauffer he recently hired (a squib who lived in the muggle world) open the door of the obviously expensive car to let Draco and Lucius inside.

* * *

By the time Harry and the Weasleys arrived at Hermione's parent's home, it was already filled with people who were talking to each other. Harry noticed that while there was certain happiness within the people around them, there was also a lot of sadness in the room.

"Harry, Molly, I'm so glad you made it" Jean said as she ushered them all inside.

"Hi Jean, these are some of Hermione's friends from Hogwarts, Dino, Lola and Tanya" Harry said as he introduced some of Hermione's friends from the other houses in Hogwarts.

"I'm so glad to meet you" Jean said as she reintroduced them to her husband who was now standing behind her after that they all talked a little until Jean said "now, most of our relatives are here as well as some of our colleagues from the clinic so I do hope you won't feel uncomfortable anyway there are food and drinks in the table over there and some more in the kitchen, there'll be a small program that Hermione's cousins put together in her honor, if you want to say a little something about our dear Mione, you can approach Susannah and let her know so that she'll include your name on the list." Jean explained as she pointed to a girl with the same brown colored hair but it was a bit more tamed than their Mione's hair.

As soon as Jean finished greeting them, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Neville, and Lola went to approach Susannah so that they can be included in the list of people to speak later on in the program while Molly went with Jean to the kitchen to help out and the rest of the Weasleys looked for a corner to stay in.

A few minutes later, as Harry, Ron and Ginny conversed with some of Hermione's cousins, the doorbell rang, the trio didn't really notice who arrived until Ginny heard one of Hermione's cousin speak.

"Who is that? Is he from your school too?" said Hermione's cousin, Vicky, Susannah's twin sister.

The trio looked at the direction Vicky was pointing at and saw that it was no other than the Malfoy men.

"That's Draco Malfoy and his father and yes, he did go to our school." Ginny said while not taking her eyes off Draco and his father. It was odd seeing them in a muggle setting, wearing muggle clothes (which she had to admit, looked very good on them) and acting like muggles.

"Well, that Drake is a hottie, I didn't know Hermione had a lot of hot friends, I should have asked her to set me up with him! Vicky said as her twin sister roll her eyes and said "trust you to think about dating while we're at our own cousin's funeral." At Susannah's words, almost everyone in their circle suddenly kept quiet as if realizing again that they were missing someone they love.

"Well I don't think you can date him either" Ginny suddenly said, making the twins look at her "Hermione was secretly dating Draco before she died, it was quite a shock for all of us considering we really weren't friends with him in the first place" Ginny continued.

Vicky looked like she was about to say something but was cut off when Ginny noticed Draco approach them.

"Potter, Weaslette, its been a while" Draco said as he purposely ignored Ron. He was still angry with Ron for what happened to Hermione and even though it was an accident, he couldn't help but blame Ron for it, he was after all, the last one to be with Hermione therefore he didn't want to make a scene at Hermione's funeral and upset Hermione's parents.

"Malfoy" Ginny said "its good you came, I thought you wouldn't show up after you left and I sent you so many messages which you didn't respond to" Ginny couldn't really say that she sent him letters or posts since it would seem odd to send letters to your former enemy and it would seem less suspicious to the muggles if she just coded letters as messages.

"You didn't need to send me so many messages, I got one from Jean and I would have gone here even if you didn't send me one. " Draco said, a little annoyed that the Weaslette would think that he wouldn't be here. He guessed its still because of everything that happened during the war and how he was before it, which annoyed him even more because they do already know all about him and Hermione.

"No need to be an arse about it Malfoy, she just wanted to make sure you'd be here." Ron interrupted, causing Malfoy to look at him coldly. Ron immediately regretted butting in but he wasn't about to let Malfoy talk to his sister like that.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley," Draco said as he approached Ron as he began to stand tall, he was clearly taller and bigger than Ron, he was no longer lanky like when they were at Hogwarts, when Draco was now only an inch away from Ron, he said "I'm here for Hermione and I don't want to make a scene. If I were you I'd stay as far away from my line of vision the entire time we're here unless you really want to draw attention to yourself." With that said, Draco turned to Hermione's cousins who had witnessed the entire scene with the trio and Draco.

"It seems that my former school mates have forgotten their manners and had not introduced me. I am Draco Malfoy, I've been friends with Hermione since college." Draco said as he ignored the trio and focused on introducing himself to Hermione's cousin in the hopes that it could calm him down a little.

"Hi, its nice to meet you Draco, I'm Vicky and this is my twin sister Susannah, Forgive me but I thought you and Hermione were from the same school before college?" Vicky said.

"Yes, we all went to the same school but we only got a chance to be friends when we got to university." Draco explained.

"I see, well, I'm really sad that Hermione isn't here to introduce us personally, I'm really going to miss her, she was like a sister to us." Susannah said as she suddenly looked like she was about to cry. Between the twins, Susannah and Hermione always got along more, in fact they looked more alike than Susannah and Vicky did with their brown hair and brown eyes, except of course Hermione's hair was curly while Susannah's were more wavy and while their eyes were both brown, it differed in shade; Hermione's were rich chocolate brown while Susannah's were light brown.

Draco didn't really want to talk about how Hermione was no longer here so he decided that it was probably time for him to go else where, he didn't really want anymore people see him break, that time in Hermione's flat was enough. "Im sorry, but have you seen Jean? I've been here a while and I haven't showed myself to her." Draco said hoping they didn't notice him choke a little.

"She's in the kitchen with mum" Ginny said seeing how much Draco no longer wanted to be in the presence of Hermione's cousins.

"Thanks, Weaslette, excuse me ladies, it was nice meeting you" as he looked at the twins one more time and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

As Draco arrived in the kitchen, he saw that Jean was not only with Molly preparing more meals but was also with his father.

"Ah Draco, there you are" Lucius said, causing both Molly and Jean to turn and look at him.

"Draco, its so good to see you, how have you been?" Jean said as she hugged Draco. Molly looked at him and gave him a comforting smile as if to convey that she was here for him despite everything that has happened.

"I've been better, you?" Draco said as he smiled at Jean and Molly.

"The same," Jean said as she tried to keep pulling herself together, she didn't want to keep breaking down today, especially since she had a lot of people to tend to and she will not take away any moment away from Hermione and her memories with these people, "trying to will myself to live day after day, its not the same without her. Anyway, we should head back in the living room, the program's about to start." Jean said as she led Draco, Lucius and Molly to the living room where everyone else was.

* * *

Mrs. Dawson was sitting in her office when her phone suddenly rang; upon checking her phone, she immediately answered it.

"Hello darling, is everything okay?" She asked, as it was her husband on the other line.

"Daisy, I think she might wake up today."

Mrs. Dawson quickly grabbed her bag and car keys while she was talking to her husband, "I'm on my way; how do you know she's going to wake up?" she said.

"She's been slipping in and out of consciousness, but she hasn't really woken up yet, I think it won't be long now though. Just get here as soon as you can and be careful." Dr. Dawson said.

"I will." And with that, Mrs. Dawson headed to the hospital where they might finally find out who this girl is.

* * *

**YAY! I SORT OF DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN THINKING OF DOING HERMIONE'S PART NEXT, TELLING A SHORT STORY OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE WAKES UP OR I'M ALSO THINKING OF JUMPING TO THE FUTURE TO SHOW HOW EVERYONE COPED WITHOUT HERMIONE IN THEIR LIVES. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? COMMENT/REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE? I THINK I'M EXPERIENCING WHAT ONE WOULD CALL A WRITERS BLOCK? IS THIS CONSIDERED IT? :D HELP!**

**XX**

**HEYANTOINETTE**


	12. Chapter 11 STARTING OVER

**Sorry for not posting last week! I wasn't sure if this is where I wanted this chapter to go but I couldn't think of a better chapter to make! Hopefully I'll be able to move this story more smoothly now that were doing this in a current timeline and I'm not back tracking the years and calculating the timelines!haha! That confused me a lot! Anyway, I promise I'll post another chapter before Monday to make up for not posting last week!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**review and follow, please?**

**xx**

**heyantoinette**

**J.K OWNS THE HARRY POTTER WORLD, NOT ME.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: STARTING OVER.**

March 4, 2006

Draco Malfoy conjured a chair at sat down just outside his mother's room when suddenly a man dressed in white robes came out followed by his father.

"How is she?" Asked Draco.

"I'm afraid she is no longer responding to our treatments, we might have to try a different approach" the wizard dressed is white said Draco looked as if to ask what else can they do so the man continued "her condition is very rare, often times someone who goes through what she is going through right now would need assistance from professionals 24/7, I suggest you try putting her in a center for magical disabilities so that she can at least recover some control of her magic and maybe hopefully get her mental health back to shape at the same time."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting my mother live somewhere on her own! She can't even handle being in her by herself! We'll just hire someone to take care of her that's capable of doing whatever it is they do at such centers!" Draco screamed, he didn't like the thought of his mother somewhere on her own in her current situation.

After the war, Narcissa Malfoy and her son was shunned by society. After Lucius was sent to Azkaban for 2 years, Narcissa felt so lost. No one noticed the little differences in her attitude and habits, first she would forget dates and occasions that normally she would celebrate with her son or husband or she would forget that she had already eaten or that she wore the same exact outfit yesterday (which was something Narcissa NEVER did), at first Draco took no notice of it since he thought she was just adjusting to life as a shunned person in society, after all they did mostly keep to themselves nowadays. But what really got Draco worried was when one night Narcissa went to his room and started to pack his things.

**FLASH BACK**

_Draco was sleeping soundly when he heard the door of his room click and open, he silently grabbed his wand by his bedside table and lay back down, not wanting to give away that he knew someone was entering his room. He thought is strange that there was no alarm from the wards of unwanted guests so he calmed down a little thinking it might be an elf of his mother entering._

_Soon he heard footsteps moving around his room and so deciding that there was no intruder, he decided to see who had gone in to his room and true to his thoughts it was his mother._

_"Mother, what are you doing? Its three in the morning!" said Draco._

_"Draco, quick, you have to start packing, get everything you need and put it in your trunk. Now!" was all Narcissa said as she continued to gather Draco's belongings and neatly putting them in his trunk._

_Draco didn't know what to think, his mother seemed so agitated and uneased that it bothered him so much. The last time she was like this was when Voldemort had decided to stay in their home and had decided to make Draco take the mark._

_"Mother, where are we going and why should I pack at this hour? I'll do it when the sun is out." Draco said, pushing the uneasiness he felt at the scene his mother was making before him._

_"There is no time! You have to go! He's going to make you take the mark Draco! You're too young! Much too young to take that mark! I have to hide you!" NArcissa said, tears starting to fill her eyes._

_Draco suddenly froze, he knew exactly what she was talking about as this was exactly what she did the first time it happened. His mother was acting the same night as she did the night before he found out he was going to take the dark mark._

_"Mother, Voldemort is gone, the war is over. There is no need for you to act this way anymore" Draco said, hoping it would comfort or stop his mother from whatever it is she was now doing._

_"Don't you dare say his name out loud Draco! The war isn't over! He's still here! In this very house! Have you forgotten that?! I can't let him have you, please, don't fight me on this Draco." Narcissa said._

_"Mother, I can show you he isn't here anymore." Draco said hoping it would calm his mother down._

_"What are you talking about? I've seen him here! In fact I just saw him this morning!"_

_Draco didn't want to argue anymore so all he did was approach his mother, envelope her into a tight hug so he couldn't move and then, apparated._

_Soon enough Draco and his mother landed in another wing at the manor where he intended to take his mother._

_"Are you insane Draco?! Taking us to his wing?! I didn't want you anywhere near him and now you take us to HIS wing?!" his mother scolded him as she moved away from his arms._

_"Look around mother, this place hasn't been used since the war. Voldemort is dead mother. The was is over." Draco said as he looked at his mother looking around the room, eyes filled with fear and then confusion._

_"I- I don't understand, I swear I saw him, I even heard him talk to Lucius about you taking the mark." Narcissa said as she looked back at her son._

_"That did happen mother, in my 6__th__ year" Draco said as he showed his mother his left arm, a fading dark mark marring his perfectly porcelain skin._

_His mother approached him and held his arm, touching the mark as she cried "Oh my boy, you were so young. I should have never let them mark you." Narcissa said._

_Draco tensed as his mother touched the mark and cried "Its alright now mother, he's gone and that's all that matters. Can we please go back to bed now?" Draco asked. As soon as his mother gave him a nod, he apparated her to her room, settled her on her bed and then apparated to his own room._

Draco walked around, as he remembered night he realized something was wrong with his mother. The very next morning he flooed their family healer and asked that he check out Narcissa for any illness and when they found out that her memory was slowly deteriorating, their healer had also suggested they try to put her in a center that would help her because if she gets any more worse, her magic will also be affected.

Draco dismissed the doctor and then headed to his room. He needed to think about what the doctor had told him. Upon reaching his room, he knew he needed to talk about this with someone. Two years ago, it would have been Hermione he would talk to about his mother. She was the first one she confided in about this and she was the only one who was able to do something about it. She was after all studying to become a mind healer as well as the muggle counterpart of it.

Draco never got to use his degree from Merlin University as he decided to run the family business instead (plus it wasn't as if he had any choice, he was the sole heir to everything the Malfoys and Blacks had, except of course Grimmauld place and Sirius' share of inheritance, which Potter had received), Instead, he used his knowledge about trauma and curse healing and used that to set up his own company that provide aid, potions and other medical materials needed by hospitals for trauma and curse healing care. Draco currently runs his own company called Scorpion Incorporated aside from his family's Malfoy & Group, Ltd.

Thus, he didn't really know too much of what was happening to his mother. Hermione on the other hand was studying the effects of mental health to one's magical core and how it can cause squibism even if one had been practicing magic.

**FLASHBACK**

**SOMEWHERE IN 2002**

_"Mione, you have to at least try it. It could help my mother" Draco argued as Hermione continued to shoot his idea down. It was down right dangerous for her to try her research thesis on "mental disabilities and its effects to the magical core" most especially since she wasn't even done with it and she hadn't even discussed it with her professors!_

_"Are you insane Draco? I can't risk your mother's life by trying my research on her! She's your mother, for crying out loud!" Hermione argued back "Not only is it dangerous but it could also lead to me not getting my license to heal or worse, I could get expelled!"_

_Draco gave out a small snort and shook his head, trust Hermione to fear getting expelled rather than not getting her license._

_"It could work though, mother is getting worse and the healers don't know what to do. Whatever is happening to her is extremely rare and they don't have anything to go by. If we do nothing she'll not only lose her memories but her magic as well." Draco was practically begging Hermione to at least think about his offer "if it makes you feel any better, we can inform your professors and the doctors handling mum about your research and if they think it's a plausible solution or worthy enough to try, can we please do it? Plus father is already as desperate as I in this, he'd be willing to trying anything." _

_Hermione looked at Draco and soon realized that he was desperate to find a cure for his mother, despite everything that happened, Draco had always been closer to Narcissa than Lucius. It was always Narcissa who cleaned his wounds whenever Lucius punished him, it was her who would bring him food when he was forbidden to eat dinner when he had done something his father deemed inappropriate, she sent him his favorite treats and made sure Draco never had to write about needing or wanting something he didn't already have with him while he was at Hogwarts. Narcissa never relied on the house elves whenever it came to Draco, she was always the one who attended to his every needs and whims. _

_Hermione understood all of that so with a sigh she said "Okay Draco, if we can get permission from my professors and whoever else we need to get permission from, as well as a waiver that you lot have to sign that whatever happens, I cannot be held responsible for anything that may cause her state to worsen."_

_Draco hugged and twirled around the room with Hermione while he said "Thank you! Thank you Thank you, Mione! You have no idea how much this means to me!"_

_All Hermione could do was smile and hug him back._

_2 weeks later, Draco and Hermione had all the permissions and waivers they needed and even a go signal from the department of magical health and maladies stating that if any progress came out of this research, it will be credited and acknowledged by the wizarding world after further testing._

"What's up Malfoy, how are things over there?" Blaise asked as he received Draco's floo.

"Not so good. The healer just left, he said that it would be best that mother be checked in at a center for magical disabilities since she has been unresponsive to most of the new treatments they've tried on her." Draco said.

"Hang on, allow me to pass thru the wards, I'm coming thru." Blaise said, he knew that Draco needed someone to talk to, and what he needed now was not someone to talk to via floo.

Draco allowed the wards to let Blaise pass and within a few seconds, Blaise appeared in front of Draco.

"Alright, talk." Said Blaise as he settled himself on the chair across Draco's bed.

Draco began to tell him what the Healer had said and that it was probably best if Narcissa was admitted to a center for magical disabilities.

"I can't just leave her there, she needs me. There has to be other ways to go about this." Draco then said after he finished retelling everything to Blaise who had remained quiet up until now.

"Well, maybe it could be worth a try. There are some things that a center can provide that even a 24/7 healer can." Blaise said.

Draco was shocked to hear those words come out of Blaise's mouth but deep down he knew that Blaise knew what he was talking about. Along with Hermione, Blaise had also gone to Merlin University to become a healer, he then went on to specialize in mental healing and rehabilitation in fact, Blaise had assisted Hermione in her thesis back in college.

Draco sighed as he sat down in his bed, across the chair Blaise was sitting in "I just don't know. Mother was getting better before all this happened. If there was one person who had managed to improve her health it was Hermione."

It had been almost two years since Hermione had passed but for Draco it felt as if it was only yesterday. He could still feel the pain and sadness he felt when he found out what happened.

"I know mate, but we can't keep hoping that Hermione's work is the only thing that can help your mum, her work was never completed and I think its time you think about other options. You have to think of what's best for your mum." Blaise said.

He knew that Hermione's work had somewhat been able to help Narcissa before, but since her passing no one has been able to complete her research, not even experienced healers. After graduating M.U., Hermione decided to continue her research to help Narcissa and others who might need it. Her work research was so good that even the professors and other healers propositioned her a position in M.U. so that she can have funding for her work.

"You're right. I have to talk to father about this and then maybe start looking at those centers" Draco said as he stood up.

Blaise stood up as well and said "Good luck Draco, and if you need any help with looking for a center for your mum, I have a few that you would probably want to check out. I take it you'd want to keep this on the down low, I know some centers that are so private that no one in the media knows where and who are admitted to it."

"Thanks Blaise, could you send me those flyers too? I want to make sure this won't ever get out. Mother's been through enough, I don't want the bloody papers in our business again most especially at a time like this." Draco said as he walked Blaise to the Floo.

"No problem, let me know when to come by and I'll bring those flyers to you." Blaise said as he flooed out of Malfoy Manor.

As Blaise left, Draco headed to his fathers study.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE…_**

Helene stared outside the window above the kitchen sink as she prepared to soak the dishes from the morning's breakfast.

"Helene, do you have everything you need for your flight later?" asked a woman whom she has considered her mother.

Helene turned to look at the woman and said "Yes, I've got everything covered for today. I'll run a few errands for the center and then I'll drop Felix and Rosie at the center and then have Clara drop me off at the bus station and then I'm off to the airport."

"Very well, you be careful okay? You never know what you might get into." Daisy said as she approached Helene and held her hand.

"I'll be fine, Daisy. The seminar is only 3 days, I'll be back before you finish planning the twin's second birthday!" said Helene as she and Daisy laughed at her last statement. Daisy had treated Rosie and Felix as if they were her own grand children and since their second birthday was due in a few weeks, Daisy was starting go on birthday party planning over drive.

"Alright, I best be off. You know where to find me, as always. " Daisy said as she approached the two little people in the room who were currently making a mess at their high chair with what was supposed to be their breakfast. "I'll see you soon my little ones" she said as she gave each of their little head a peck and then went out of the front door.

Helene looked at the twins and huffed "Alright you two, let's get you cleaned up. I think you've forgotten that your breakfast belongs in your tummies and not all over your face and chair." She said as she tickled their tummies a bit and began to lift them of the chair. The twins looked at her and smiled, showing their little teeth and then dropped everything that they were holding as soon as Helene picked them up and then started to touch Helene everywhere with their messy, sticky little hands.

"Rosie, Felix! Stop! Mummy might drop you both!" Helene said as she tried to hold onto the twins as she led them up the stairs and into the bathroom. As she deposited the twins in the tub as she strips them of their banana stained pajamas. She decided to just join the twins in the bath, as she was already messy from the twin's doing. After she stripped, and turned, she gave out another huff and said " Rosie and Felix, how many times to I have to tell you that mummy's loofah and bath things are a no-no?"

The twins have apparently found a way to reach up and grab her shampoo bottle, spilling the shampoo all over the tub as they played with her loofah and face towel. Seeing her twins so happy, decided to ignore the fact that her twins were covered in her shampoo and began their daily bath routine and then prepared everything they would need for the rest of the day.

As she went back down and placed the twins in their playpen, she looked at the kitchen and realized the mess the twins had done while she and Daisy were busy talking. Helene shook her head as she began to clean up the mess the twins had made. It was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, ITS MOSTLY JUST FILLING IN A BIT OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND WHAT'S HAPPENED IN THE PAST BUT STILL, I DIDN'T GET TO POST A CHAPTER LAST THURSDAY OR THE WEEKEND SO I'M POSTING THIS ONLY NOW. I THINK THIS IS BY FAR MY LONGEST CHAPTER! RIGHT?**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A THESIS IN THE MEDICAL FIELD IS IT MEDICAL RESEARCH OR CAN I JUST USE THE TERM THESIS? IT'S WHAT WE'VE ALWAYS USED WHEN I WAS IN COLLEGE. I CAN CHANGE IT IF IT'S NOT ACCURATE BUT IF YOU GUYS CAN LET ME KNOW WHAT THE PROPER TERM IS, THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! :)**

**XX**

**HEYANTOINETTE**


	13. 12: SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

**AAAAND I AM BAAACK! :) I am so sorry for not posting! Here's chapter 12! Its not much cause I have now experienced a VERY bad case of the writer's block ( is that even the right term?) Anyway. I hope you guys like it! if you notice some loopholes, please do let me know so that I can clear it up on the next chapters AN! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: HP is JK's property. I am just a fan!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.**

**2 days later**

Fuck this, Draco thought. How the hell did he get into this mess? He should have listened to his father and just got a muggle to drive him around, but no, he wanted to prove to his father that he could very well drive like a muggle. Truth be told, he had only driven a muggle vehicle a couple of times on his own, usually he was with her when he drove, after all, she was the one who had decided he learn how to use one. Damn it, he shouldn't have let his father get to him! Now look at him! In the middle of nowhere with a car that suddenly died for reasons he can't seem to figure out.

"Blaise, why the hell did I agree to this again?" Draco asked as he phoned his dear old friend.

_"Because, you and your father both agreed that that center is what will benefit your mother the most."_ Blaise said on the other line. He still felt weird about using a phone but he had to admit it was pretty nifty especially when you needed to talk to someone immediately.

"Yeah, well I still don't understand why I can't just apparate somewhere over there, I'm bloody freaking lost! I can't even use a locator spell to see how far I am from the bloody center." Draco complained even though that was one of the many reasons he and his father had decided to check out "The Morgana Rivery center for rehabilitation and magical disabilities". The place was so far and isolated and heavily warded that the only way you could get to the center was by muggle means and you can only see the center if you have settled an appointment with the head of the center itself.

_"Well, you were the ones that decided you needed a center that wouldn't expose Narcissa's true situation and would be giving her their best treatment and care. Morgana's is the safest and best there is. So man up and think of a way to get there, you're appointment with the head is in 4 hours and if you don't get there you're gonna have to make another appointment."_

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, tell father to send someone to replace this bloody excuse of a car and I'll think of a way to get there, I'm in a place called South Falls Creek. Too bloody provincial if you ask me."

_"That whole place is provincial. Don't worry mate, you're only a few miles a way. The town after that is where you'll find the center, I think that the next one is the last town there. Just ask someone to help you get there and pay them back. Those people in the mountains are too kind to strangers."_ Blaise said.

"Alright, I need to go. Tell father to send someone to fix this bloody car!" Draco said one last time.

_"Alright Draco, bye."_ Blaise said and with that, their phone call ended.

Draco left his car where he parked it in a town called South falls Creek. As he looked around, he saw a diner and went in.

Draco took a seat in front of the counter and ordered coffee as several thoughts ran in his head.

"That's a nice ride you got there" Said a man who broke Draco's out of his thoughts. He looked about fifty years old, big and wore a white apron. He must be a waiter or a cook in the diner.

"Uh, thanks. Bloody useless though, just stopped all of a sudden" Draco said as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"Huh, pity. I could have a look at it if you want. I know someone with an automobie shop just a few blocks from here." Said the old man.

"Thanks. I really need to go over next town, I have an appointment I can't miss." Said Draco.

"Let's go see what's wrong with your car then. Can't have you missing out on your appointment now. I'm Robert by the way." Said the old man as he introduced himself.

"Draco" Said Draco as he reached out and shook Robert's hand "don't you need to stay here though? You are working." Draco asked, as he didn't want to trouble the man if he's father was already sending someone over.

"No, I own this diner. I can do whatever I want." Robert said as he let out a chuckle.

As Draco and Robert head out of the diner, they bumped into someone as they were exiting.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't see you there." Said the man who looked just a bit like Robert.

"Hey! Its alright, I was just about to help out this young man with his car." Said Robert to the other man. It seemed as if they know each other really well. But then again, this place is such a small town, he shouldn't be surprised if they were even related!

"Draco, this here is my cousin, Andrew Dawson. He's the head of the town's hospital." Robert said to Draco as he proudly introduces his cousin.

"Pleasure to meet you uh, Draco. I'm Andrew." The new old man said as he shook Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy, Its alright sir." Was all Draco could say. Blaise was right. These people were too nice to strangers.

"Well, we got to go check out Draco's car here, just tell Tony what you want and he'll get it for you." Robert said to Andrew as he and Draco finally exit the diner.

* * *

As Draco and Robert reach Draco's car in the parking lot, Robert proudly told him of the town's history and little trivia's about the town and its people. Needless to say, Draco found Robert a bit of a gossip most especially since he was telling him things about people he doesn't even know but since Robert has been nice enough to help him out, he just acted as if he was interested and tried his best to act politely.

"Ah. I see what's the problem here. This looks like a surge to me." Said Robert as he inspected the insides of the car "Pity, this is a really nice car, you should take better care of it!" he continued as he tsked.

"Well its not really my car. It's my father's. Guess I'm gonna have to talk to him about that. Anyway, do you know how to fix it?" Draco asked. How the hell was he to know what a surge is? Or that cars needed maintaining! What kind of maintaining do cars need anyway?

"No problem, I can have Jim pick this baby up and take it to the auto shop and have it fixed. You don't mind waiting a couple of hours for it?" Robert said.

"Well, I have an appointment within 3 hours over the next town and I can't afford to miss it" Draco said. He'd be damned if he missed his appointment at the center, it took him 2 bloody days to get one on such short notice!

"Well, why don't we go inside first so I can make the call and then talk about how you can get to your appointment." Robert said as he made his way back to the diner as Draco followed him.

Draco sat back down in his seat as Robert went back inside the counter and started to call Jim.

"So, what happened to your car?" A man asked.

Draco looked at who had spoken and realized that it was Andrew "Well, according to Robert it's a surge. I'm not exactly sure what that is since I've honestly never experienced one before but he said that someone will take the car to an auto shop and have it fixed there." Draco said. He didn't know why he was all chatty with these strangers; it wasn't like him at all. He really needed to get out of here and back home.

"Well that's good then! Why don't you go around town while you get your car fixed. We have a lovely park and a town museum plus a wonderful public library." Andrew said.

"Thanks but I actually have to find a way to get to the next town. I have an appointment I can't miss. You don't suppose I can get a cab around here?" Draco asked.

"No. but I think my wife is going over there today, let me just ask her if she's left already." Andrew suggested. Draco didn't have time to say no to Andrew because immediately after Andrew had said those words, he was already on the phone talking to his wife "Honey, are you going over to Morgana's town today? Oh I see, well can you drop by the Diner first? I have a friend here that needs a ride. Okay, great! Alright, drive safe…I love you too….bye" As Andrew hung up his phone, Draco was about to tell him that he shouldn't have bothered his wife with him but he was again cut short by Robert.

"Well, someone is on their way to pick up your car and take it to Jim's to get fixed. It'll probably be ready by the time you get back. you can leave your keys with me and just come back here when your done so that we can go get it together." Robert said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." Draaco said.

"No problem now, how are you gonna go over the next town? I would lend you my car but my son has it for the day" Robert said.

"Not to worry, I've got him covered, Daisy is going over there anyway so he'll ride with her. She'll be there for a while so I'm sure you'll be able to get a ride back with her too." Andrew told Draco.

"I really shouldn't impose on that, you two are too kind." Draco said.

"Nonsense! Its not everyday we get to help a fellow in need!" Robert said as Andrew agreed.

Draco didn't have time to argue back because at that moment, a lady in her mid 4o's entered the diner.

"Andrew, Robert How are you today?" She said as she kissed her husband's cheek, Robert simply nodded toward her so as to say he was fine.

"Daisy, this is Draco, he needs a ride going to Morgana's since his car needs to be taken into the repair shop." Andrew said as he introduced Draco to his wife.

Draco looked at the woman Andrew introduced as his wife and said "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dawson, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you and your husband here." Draco said politely.

"Oh its no bother dear! We rarely get to see any new faces in this town and so its definitely no inconvenience to us!" Daisy said as she let out a smile while waving her hand as if to say it really is no bother. "Andrew, would you mind taking the twins with you? I can't take them over next town and you're already here. Just bring them to the daycare at the hospital and I'll pick them up when Draco and I return." Daisy said looking at her husband.

"Sure, I'd love to take them with me. Where are they? You didn't leave them in the car all alone now did you?" Andrew said.

Daisy looked at her husband as if to say 'do you think I'm an idiot?' and said "obviously Stacy is with me. She's running late and I decided to give her a ride as well. Now I suppose you're going to take them all with you." Daisy said as she exited to call the people who were currently inside her car.

"Andrew, it seems as if helping me get to the next town is causing a lot of burden in you and your wife's schedules, I really don't mind just getting a cab or something." Draco said, feeling a little embarrassed and awkward about the situation.

"Nonsense! We're always like this and besides; I love taking my grandkids to work! I rarely get to do that since its always Daisy that gets to take them to her office." Andrew said looking a bit too jolly at the mention of his grand kids.

Draco was about to say something but Daisy returned along with a girl who looks to be about around 17 and 2 toddlers.

"Ah there they are!" Andrew said getting up from his seat to kneel infront of the two children so that they could give him a hug, as if on cue, the twins immediately let go of the girl's hand and ran as fast as their little feet could to hug their grand father. Andrew gave them both a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to carry them both in his arms. "Rosie, Felix,this is Mr. Draco. He's a new friend from out of town. Say hi" Andrew said to the twins as he introduced Draco to them.

The twins looked at Draco and immediately had different reactions. The little girl, Rosie, buried her head into the crook of Andrew's neck, telling Draco that the little girl is a bit of the shy type while the little boy threw him a cheeky smile and waved his hand as he said "hi".

Draco couldn't help but smile as he returned the little boy's greeting. He couldn't help but feel a little sad seeing these two children as even though they both had blonde hair (not as blonde as his hair though but blonder than the usual blonde hair) and pale skin; their features are somewhat different. The little boy was chubby, had short straight hair and it looked like he had gray eyes while the little girl was a little bit thinner than her brother but had shoulder length curly hair and warm brown eyes. It reminded him of Hermione's brown eyes so much that he had to look away from the little girl.

"Alright. I guess we're all set. Are you ready to go Draco? We still have a fair bit of drive ahead of us." Daisy said, breaking Draco's thoughts of Hermione's warm brown eyes and how much he missed seeing them.

"Yup, I'm all set." Draco said as he flashed Mrs. Dawson another smile.

"Well, let's get going then. Andrew, take care to the twins and do not let them out of your sight again!" Daisy said as she kissed her husband and then proceeded to kiss the forehead of the twins who were now eating pancakes rather messily.

Draco thanked Andrew and Robert once again and then proceeded to follow Daisy out of the Diner but not until he took one more good look at the twins.

* * *

**A/N: I am a terrible person! I know I said I'd upload another chapter as soon as I put up the previous one but I think I suffered from a case of writer's block so I really had difficulty finishing this chapter! Anyway, hopefully I can get this moving along since Draco and Hermione are about to meet again soon! I wonder how that will turn out?**

**I know that some parts of this chapter are either pretty lame or have shallow reasons but I really tried my best to get my creative juices going. It was just too hard! :( **

**BTW, the car breaking down thing, I really don't know any thing about cars so I just googled them! do you guys know any other reason that can make Draco's car break down?**

**Hopefully this chapter isn't as boring or much of a filler than my previous ones!**

**xx**


End file.
